The outcast
by fanfic-nerd-101
Summary: A sister of three people at Sun Hill from two different families brings chaos and causes many secrets to come out about the girl's past and how violent one of her brothers actually is.MEGA CHANGES! This is now a song fic too!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 –

It was a rather cold February morning as a girl of roughly fourteen years entered Sun Hill police station. As she entered the foyer she was greeted by Reg Hollis who was working on the front desk this shift.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

"Can I help you?" He asked smiling at the girl. She looked a pretty creature however she covered her face with a scarf and a pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah," She tried to sound tough but she couldn't, she was too scared of what she was doing. "I'm here to report a big turf war that's going down today. Biggest names in London, drugs and all!"

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

"Right. I'll go and fetch some officers to take a statement, go and sit in that interview room over there and they'll be with you shortly." Reg smiled sweetly as he watched the girl nod and enter the interview room.

5 minutes later

Phil Hunter and Terry Perkins sat in the interview room facing the girl, they were very interested to hear what she had to say so they pressed record on a type-recorder and began the interview.

"Name?" Terry asked.

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she_

"Grace." She replied.

"Grace what?" Terry asked. "And can you remove your sunglasses please.

"I'd rather stay at Grace thank you and no I don't want to remove them" Grace muttered nervously.

"I'm sorry but for your own protection you need to remove your sunglasses and tell us your surname, so that we can protect you later." Phil interrupted not really looking at Grace.

"Ok," Grace said nervously, it seemed Phil hadn't recognised her yet but he soon would. She took off her sunglasses only to reveal a nasty black eye occupying her right eye.

"Grace Hunter-Webb" She muttered and Phil looked up.

"Grace!" He snarled angrily, "What are you doing here?" He spat.

"Please Phil, I had to come!" She pleaded with him but he got up and stormed out of the room.

Phil stormed all the way back up to CID where he found Mickey Webb. "Hey up Phil, you don't look best pleased." Mickey joked seeing Phil coming towards him.

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

"When was the last time you heard from that sister of yours?" He snarled.

"Grace?" Mickey asked and Phil nodded. "The last time I heard from i our /i sister was about 18 months ago. Why?" He asked eying up Phil suspiciously.

"She's downstairs!" He snarled.

"Why? Is she ok?" Mickey asked concerned about his little sister.

"She's going to dob someone in! Did you put her up to this?"

"No Phil! Like I said I haven't heard from her since my dad… for almost two years!" Mickey changed his mind mid sentence he wasn't sure if Phil knew what his father did to Grace.

"You better not have!" He snarled.

"Look where is she now?" Mickey asked,

"Zain and Terry are interviewing her."

"I'll go and speak to her when they have finished ok?" Mickey tried to keep the peace.

"Fine." Phil muttered but he had other ideas.

_Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

30 minutes later

"Have you finished interviewing Grace Hunter-Webb?" Mickey asked Terry as he was coming up the stairs.

"Yes but Phil's talking to her." Terry replied passing Mickey. "Why?" He asked turning round.

"What's he done that for?" Mickey muttered to himself. "Oh no reason." He said leaving Terry and heading to the foyer. He was going to enter the interview room but instead he went in search of Phil's brother Steve.

"Steve!" Mickey exclaimed as he found him in the canteen.

"Hey Mickey, what's up?" He smiled as Mickey pulled up a chair.

"Erm, Grace is here." Mickey told him.

"Our sister?" Steve asked,

"Yes. She's let us know about some drug type turf war."

"Where is she now?" Steve asked, he wasn't sure whether he should be worried Grace may have dobbed in his dad.

"She's with Phil." Mickey replied.

"Oh dear," Steve muttered, his brother only talked to Grace when he was forced to or he was going to…

"We have to find them now." Steve stood up coming out of his thoughts.

"Why?" Mickey was confused.

"Do you know where they are?"

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

"Front interview room." Mickey replied trying to keep up with Steve as he took off.

"Is Phil in there?" Steve asked Reg pointing to the interview room when he reached the foyer

"Yes but he's with someone." Reg tried to tell Steve and Mickey but they had already burst into the room.

"PHIL!" Steve cried as he entered the room. Phil was leaning over Grace with his fist raised as she cowered on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Mickey yelled at Phil rushing over to his little sister.

"Bloody rat!" Phil spat at Grace.

"I'm sorry Phil." Grace muttered quietly as Mickey came over to her.

"Gracie? Why are you sorry?" Mickey asked pulling Grace into his arms.

"So you should be." Phil spat.

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

"Phil!" Steve hissed.

"Shut up Steve! You know how this family deals with rats." Phil smirked.

Grace sighed and began to get up. "I'll be going." She muttered as she pulled away from Mickey and picked up her sunglasses from the floor.

"Grace you don't have to go." Mickey stood up trying to get his sister to stay.

"Oh yes she does Mickey!" Phil shouted grabbing Grace by the hair and pulling her towards the door.

"Phil stop!" Mickey screamed, he had never imagined that Grace would be treated this way by Phil; her brother. "Why are you doing this?"

"Stay out of this Webb!" Phil snarled and Mickey was seeing a completely different side of him.

"No! You are hurting my sister; i our sister /i ." Mickey retorted.

"Funny that! I don't see you raising her, disciplining her, looking after her!" Phil snapped.

"Phil stop this please!" Steve tried again he could see that Grace was getting more and more distressed.

"Get out of my sight Steve! This is between me, Mickey and i her /i " Phil spat the last part.

"At least let me take Grace, so you and Mickey can talk." Steve suggested, "I'll take her home?" At that point Phil let go of Grace and before anyone could say anything she ran onto the streets and away from her brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

Later that day the police at Sun Hill stopped the turf war just as Grace had said and they arrested some of the biggest names in London. Phil and Steve were still hard at work whilst Mickey had gone home for the night; he had gone to search for Grace actually.

Phil was waiting to conduct interviews whilst Steve was helping the prisoners into the cells. The next batch had just arrived; six men all caught in the act, all to face definite charges. The next batch filed through but one caught Phil's eye.

"Phil!" The man exclaimed when he saw Phil. "I need to speak to you!" He said and the officer in charge of the group eyed Phil suspiciously.

"Fine." Phil sighed, this looked bad! "I'll take this one to the cells Smithy." He said taking the man from the group and leading him towards the cells,

_To unexplain the unforgivable drain all the blood,  
and give the kids a show.  
By street like this dark night, a seance down below,  
there's things that I have done,  
you never... should ever know!_

"Hello Steven." The men said causing Steve to jump as he passed him.

"Hello." Steve muttered looking at his shoes. "Must go, work to do." Steve lied and rushed off.

"In here." Phil commanded.

"Careful son, this suit is expensive!" The man joked.

"Leave it dad!" Phil muttered. "I'm doing my job, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Did you dob me in?" He accused narrow eyed.

"No! You know I would never!" Phil shot back.

"Steven?"

_And without you is how I disappear  
and live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear  
and live my life alone forever now._

"Oh come off it, he may be stupid but he's too scared of you to do anything!" Phil scoffed.

"Then who?" His father asked but Phil remained silent.

"Grace!" He whispered fiercely, "It was her wasn't it?" He asked his eldest son.

"Yes dad. It was." Phil sighed

"Then you know what to do." His dad smirked, "I've locked her in her room, I knew something was up when she came in this afternoon. Take care of her Phil, as of this moment you are her guardian." He started laughing in an evil manner and then he lay down on the bed in the back of his cell as Phil locked the cell and left to collect his sister.

_Who walks among the famous living dead,  
drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me, tell me if it's so,  
that all the good girls go to heaven.  
Well heaven knows_

"GRACE?" Phil called out to his sister as he headed up the stairs.

From inside her room Grace froze, she recognised the coldness of her brother's voice instantly, this meant they had arrested her dad why else would he be here calling for her? Her thoughts were interrupted as her brother unlocked her bedroom door and entered.

"Pack your things." Phil muttered but Grace just stared at him.

_That without you is how I disappear  
and live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear  
and live my life alone forever now._

"Now!" Phil shouted and Grace ran around the room packing a few small bags, Phil just sighed and left the room in search of a suitcase. "You're useless!" He snarled and began to empty his sister's chest of drawers into the suitcase.

The pair were done in little under half an hour, Phil was actually astounded at how little Grace actually owned. He sighed again, he did love his sister really but it was his dad that made him act this way; maybe when she moved in with him then perhaps he could treat her like she should have been treated all along?

_Can you hear me cry out to you,  
words I thought I'd choke on, figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore; I'm just a ghost.  
so I can't hurt you anymore,  
so I can't hurt you anymore!_

"Come on sis, lets go." Phil softened his voice which took Grace by surprise and he called her sis! Not wanting to argue or compromise Phil's sudden change of mood, Grace followed obediently after her brother she had no idea where she was going or what was happening but she left.

Phil opened the boot of his car and placed Grace's bags in the boot as she got into the car. Grace clambered in cautiously desperately not wanting to anger Phil, she had never seen him this calm or even nice to her before! She shut the door carefully and fastened her seat belt whilst Phil got into the drivers seat beside her.

_You wanna see how far down I can sink, let me go,  
So you can, well now so you can  
I'm so far away from you,  
Well now so you can_

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Grace nodded and Phil started the engine. Grace just sat back in the seat and let him drive, she stared out of the window and as she did so she saw one of her other brothers; Mickey.

"It's Mickey!" She exclaimed but all Phil could do was speed up.

_And without you is how I disappear,  
and without you is how I disappear _

Forever, Forever now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

"Why didn't you stop?" Grace asked innocently.

"Shut up." He snarled back and Grace saw the more normal Phil once again, why'd she have to ruin it? The rest of the journey was silent until they pulled up outside Phil's house.

Phil got out of the car and before Grace could follow he pulled Grace out of the care rather hastily. "Inside." He hissed as he marched her up to the door and threw her at the door as he unlocked it.

"Yes, sir." She muttered sheepishly.

_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?  
Who are you to tell me if it's black or white?  
Mama can you hear me? Try to understand.  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man.  
My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid.  
Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away._

"Get into the lounge and stay put until I come back in." Phil ordered and Grace found her way into her brother's living room, it was a rather large room and looked a lot bigger on the inside than it did on the out.

Phil soon came in carrying her bags, he slammed the door shut and threw the backs down in the hallway before coming into the living room where Grace found it necessary to stand to attention and let her brother prowl like a hungry lion.

Phil smirked, forget being nice to the girl he liked the power he had over her; it made him feel important, more self-righteous, he loved the look of fear in his sister's eyes when ever he so much as coughed.

"You're going to live with me now." He broke the silence causing Grace to jump. "You will obey my rules or be punished." He smirked again. "I will enrol you in the local school tomorrow considering father never enrolled you in one when you came back. You will only speak when you are granted permission or asked to speak, I don't want you to cause me any hassle whatsoever. Do I make myself clear?" Phil snarled.

"Yes sir." Grace stuttered.

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang on to,  
It gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day_

"And one last thing Grace." Phil paused. "You will make no contact with any of your brothers unless I say so, especially Mickey. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Grace was heartbroken, her dad hadn't allowed her to contact Mickey either but now he was just around the corner and she wouldn't be able to see him!

"Good. Follow me and I'll show you to your room." Phil led Grace out of the lounge and up the stairs leaving Grace to pick up her own bags.

Grace's room was a rather small room, actually it was very small and was more box like than anything else. It had a bed squished against the far wall underneath a window, a wardrobe in the corner behind the door and a small desk with a reading lamp beside the bed. It looked rather like a room you would get if you went to a boarding school or something; a room purely for sleeping although Grace feared it would not be a room just for sleeping she had a feeling she would be trapped in this room for most of the day, day in day out.

"I'll call you for dinner." Phil muttered and left slamming the door hard causing Grace to jump yet again.

_Take a look around you, nothing's what it seems  
We're living in a broken home of hopes and dreams,  
Let me be the first to shake a helping hand.  
Everybody, pray enough to take a stand,  
I knocked on every door, on every dead end street,  
Looking for forgiveness,  
what's left to believe?_

Grace fell backwards onto her bed and sighed deeply. She hated being part of the hunter family; there were always consequences for every single thing she did not matter how small. Grace's mother was a Webb and bizarrely enough her husband had also been a Webb, her mother's name had been Christine and her husband's was Graham. Christine had married Graham when she was 18 and had 2 sons before Grace came along. Her sons were Jason and Mickey and then Grace came along fourteen years after Mickey was born. Grace's biological father was a Hunter; Barry (Baz) Hunter. Baz had raped Christine and thus making her pregnant with Grace.

Baz had two children of his own with his wife Anne called Phil and Steven. But one night he fancied himself as a big man and had raped Christine, Baz had tried it on with Christine and foolishly shoved his phone number and address into her bag so Christine knew where to find him but Christine didn't fall for his charms and he lost his temper.

When Grace was born Christine called Baz and told him about Grace at first Baz denied all knowledge but when Christine threatened to call the police he agreed to a DNA test and was written on the birth certificate as Grace's father. Baz paid maintenance and even saw his daughter from time to time but Baz had never been a good father, he loved to shove his weight around and show people who was boss.

The even greater problem was that Christine's husband (Grace's step-father), Graham loved to do the same. So Grace grew up in fear of her father and step-father. But Mickey had always tried his best to protect her from his dad, he didn't know about what Baz did but he tried to prevent Graham from beating her to a pulp every time he came home from the local pub. The eldest of the Webb's Jason, tried to protect Grace too but he always found an escape rope and because of that Graham left him alone.

Steve did his best to shield Grace from the wrath of their father too, he was unaware of what Graham did but he tried his best to protect his little sister. Phil on the other hand didn't protect Grace; he made her fear of their father stretch to him. From an early age Grace learned that Phil was not like Steve or Mickey or even Jason, Phil was like her dad and loved to knock her about and even Steve whenever he could.

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang on to,  
It gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day._

But sadly as Grace's siblings got older they left home and were no longer there to protect her, Steve and Jason were the first to leave not being able to handle the beatings or violence any longer they left as soon as they could. Phil stayed only to make Grace's life hell whilst their father went off and invested in his drug business and then there was Mickey. He tried to stay for as long as possible but in the end it proved all too much for him and he left too leaving Grace alone to suffer.

Christine Webb died when Grace was four years old, it was miraculous that her father and step-father still looked after her especially her step-father as he had no obligations to, but she stayed with him until she was twelve years old. She saw her father almost every weekend too and he still paid Graham to look after her.

But Christine Webb did not die of natural causes; she was beaten to death by Graham. How Grace knew this? Because she was there when it had happened and she had seen it in her nightmares ever since. She supposed that was why Graham looked after her, because she had seen him murder her mother.

_Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang on to,  
It gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day._

At the age of twelve, Graham threw Grace out onto the streets in a dreadful state. He had beaten her within an inch of her life and thrown her out in the cold right in front of her brother Mickey's house, yelling that he should have thrown her out years ago. Once Grace was well enough she ran away from Mickey's house, not wanting her step-father to come looking for her she ran into the heart of London only to run straight into her father and she had lived with him ever since. Well until now.

Grace sighed again and closed her eyes, why her?

_When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,  
I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground.  
Well I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day  
Have A Nice Day_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

**In Grace's POV **

I woke up with a start; my brother Phil was shaking me violently. "Are you thick?" He snarled.

"No Phil." I muttered

_I was never faithful  
And I was never one to trust  
Borderlining schizo  
And guaranteed to cause a fuss  
I was never loyal  
Except to my own pleasure zone  
I'm forever black-eyed  
A product of a broken home_

"You must be! I've been calling you. Your dinner is cold, I'm sure you won't mind." He scoffed. "It's in the kitchen. Don't go into the lounge, I have guests. Stay out of sight." His eyes were menacing and I felt obliged to obey, if I had to live with Phil why get off to an even worse start than I had already? If I was going to get enrolled in a school tomorrow I didn't need him to decorate my face with a black eye.

"Sorry Phil." I muttered and headed downstairs quietly.

"Get into the kitchen and get out when you're done." Phil hissed before going into the lounge and shutting the door.

I wandered into the kitchen trying to make no sound whatsoever; sure enough my dinner was on the table. It didn't look particularly appetising but I hadn't eaten in almost two days so I didn't care.

As I sat down to eat my cold meal, I heard voices; one belonging to my brother and another to a woman.

"No … Kate." Phil muttered. "I'll go and get it, don't go in there!" Phil sounded desperate and then all of a sudden this 'Kate' burst into the kitchen.

I jumped up from the table and backed into the corner, I didn't know what else to do. I looked to Phil who looked as if he could murder her right on the spot, I didn't dare hold the gaze for long.

_I was never faithful  
And I was never one to trust  
Borderline bipolar  
Forever biting on your nuts  
I was never grateful  
That's why I spend my days alone  
I'm forever black-eyed  
A product of a broken home  
Black-eyed_

"Well hello." Kate smiled sweetly as she headed towards me. "Who are you?" GI looked to Phil frantically.

"She's no one." Phil said and jerked his head sharply towards the door, I got the message and tried to leave but Kate stood in my way.

"She must be someone Phil, don't be ridiculous." Kate laughed.

"If you must know, this is my sister Grace." Phil spat. "Grace get out of here."

"Yes sir." I muttered and once again tried to head for the door and to my room for safety but Kate stood in the way again.

"Sir? What kind of sister calls her brother sir?" Kate mocked.

"An obedient one." Phil snarled. "Now let Grace pass, so she can obey my order."

"I can't believe you are bossing your sister around as if she were your slave. I've never seen this side of you." Kate muttered, oh dear this Kate woman had clearly never seen Phil angry; it was strange because whenever I was around him he was always angry.

"Kate drop it!" Phil seemed to be calming slowly, very slowly.

"What is wrong with you Phil?" Kate asked.

"Nothing! I asked you to drop it so drop it!" Forget getting calmer Phil was getting angrier.

"I will not obey you as if I were your slave Phil Hunter!" Kate screamed "Don't you dare command me to do anything!" She screamed and I watched as she grabbed her handbag from the work surface and ran out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Oh dear.

_I was never faithful  
And I was never one to trust  
Borderlining schizo  
And guaranteed to cause a fuss  
I was never loyal  
Except to my own pleasure zone  
I'm forever black-eyed  
A product of a broken home  
Black-eyed_

I ran for it, out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I had almost reached my bedroom door when I felt Phil throw me against the wall. It seemed I wasn't going to be able to make a fresh start after all; I just hoped that my make up would cover the after effects.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my brother's voice coming through from the other side of my wall. "Sis? Are you getting up?" His voice was calm and rather sweet, ok what has this new person done with my brother?

"Yes sir." I muttered and got up and opened the door.

_Well there's been an accident (calm down)  
There's been an accident, breath  
In and out calm down (in and out calm down)  
Breath in and out calm down (in and out calm...)_

"No need to call me… oh never mind." Phil muttered, "You need to get dressed, we have an appointment at the local school at 12 pm."

I looked at the clock beside my bed. "But it's only 6 am!" I complained.

"Yes but you are coming into work with me today and we are leaving in 25 minutes." Phil smirked and left, leaving me standing in the middle of the room in one of Steve's old t-shirts that I had found in my suitcase.

_We can't go back  
Can't go back  
Can't go back, we can't...  
We can't go back  
Can't go back  
Can't go back, we can't..._

I smiled to myself; Mickey worked in the same office as Phil and I'm sure Steve worked just downstairs; I'd get to see them! And then I remembered what had happened last night.

I turned to look in the mirror which hung above the desk in my room. Oh dear. Down my left cheek was a nasty gash Phil had caused when he had backhanded me and caught me with his ring. My right eye was decorated with a rather large blue and black circle; no make-up was going to cover that so why bother?

I looked in my suitcase for a suitable outfit and found my black skinny jeans, a skinny t-shirt and one of Jason's old grey hoodys. I packed a rucksack with the essentials; my ipod, a reading book, sketch book, doodle book (otherwise known as a note book), hairbrush and a few pencils and pens.

_Well would you do it again, again  
And count backwards from ten  
(Look I don't make those mistakes no more)  
You took the path thats where I could see straight through you  
Just concentrate, good try  
But would you do it again, again _

"Grace?" I heard Phil call from downstairs; I froze and looked in the mirror one last time. What would Mickey say? He thought I would be safe living with my father but I'd hid it from him for all these years. What would Steve say? What would the head teacher at my new school say? What would the rest of the world say? How would Phil explain things? Oh dear.

"Grace! Get down here now!" Phil shouted and I snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality, I don't want to compromise his mood today. I ran straight out of my room and down the stairs.

"Sorry. Was day dreaming." I muttered hoping not to anger him, I heard him make a snide remark but couldn't quite catch all of it before he ushered me out of the house and into his car.

We didn't say a word for practically the entire journey until we drove past the estate we grew up on. "Don't show me up Grace." He threatened, well he didn't exactly but I knew what would be in store if I did show him up.

"Yes sir." I muttered almost subconsciously.

And then the car went silent again until I had a question pop into my head. "Phil?" I asked nervously

"Yes?" He didn't yell – he answered calmly!

"What about Mickey or Steve?"

"What about them?"

"Well you said I wasn't to speak to them and they'll ask questions!" I panicked.

"And you will follow my request." Phil closed the matter swiftly as we drove to the front of the station and parked up.

"Follow me." Phil muttered and I swung my rucksack onto my back and followed Phil through the station and up to his work area.

It was practically empty when we walked in, just a few hard working people were in the office. "Phil? Who is this?" Can a stern voice behind me causing me to jump.

_We can't go back  
Can't go back  
Can't go back, we can't...  
We can't go back  
Can't go back  
Can't go back, we can't..._

"Guv!" Phil turned round and instantly I saw his personality change, it seemed that he was a completely different person around work. "This is my sister, hope you don't mind? I have to take her to a meeting at the local school at 12. She'll be no trouble I promise." He glared at me secretly.

"It's alright Phil; I've had Jake here countless times. I didn't know you had a sister?" 'Guv' replied not really looking at me; a good job to! The bruising on my face was enough to cause questions.

"Thanks Neil, She'll probably be around a lot. I like to keep an eye on her." Phil smirked. "Must get to work sir." Phil brushed off and Neil got the message and left.

"Sit here. Don't draw attention to yourself and keep quiet." Phil hissed, "It's not too much to ask for even from you." He mocked and I mentally kicked him only just managing to refrain from doing so in reality.

"Yes Phil." I muttered as he pulled up a chair for me and positioned it to the right of his chair where he could still see me. I sighed and sat down but not without a sharp kick from Phil causing me to whimper.

"Don't show me up!" Phil hissed.

"Then don't give me bloody black eyes!" I hissed back without thinking. Oh shit.

"Be thankful we are in public little sister." He hissed and I just shrank into my chair wishing I was somewhere else; anywhere!

_We can't go back  
Can't go back  
Can't go back, we can't...  
We can't go back  
Can't goooo baaaaack_

I just sat for a bit and then I got my reading book from my bag accompanied by my ipod. I watched the clock reach 8 am and people soon flooded into the office, all the while I was hoping Mickey wouldn't see me but then again I wished he would at the same time!

And then all of a sudden he arrives. I shrink into my chair hoping he doesn't see me, he walks partway passed Phil's desk and my chair but then spots me and comes over.

"Grace? Is that you sis?" He asked but I didn't look up.

"Grace?" He repeated.

"Will you answer me please?" Mickey persisted and I looked to Phil who was glaring at me.

"What the hell happened to your face? Why have you got a gash down your cheek and a black eye?" Mickey seemed to be getting frantic and I felt guilty for not being allowed to answer him, I was in enough trouble as it was.

"Go away Mickey!" Phil spat and I looked to Mickey and tried to tell him to leave. Luckily he got the message and left.

At 10 am Phil got called out on a job with some guy called Zane and for the first time in many hours I could actually relax. "Don't go anywhere." He hissed before he left, I looked over to Mickey who was watching mine and Phil's every move, Mickey had been waiting for him to leave.

After Phil had been gone a good 5 minutes Mickey came over and took me roughly by the shoulder. "Come with me." He whispered, he dragged me through the station and down to the canteen where he quickly scanned the room and found Steve. How much trouble would I be in if Phil caught me with 2 of the people he banned me from talking to most?

He caught Steve's attention and pointed to a far away table, way away in the corner. Steve met my gaze and gave me a sympathetic look; he always did that. Mickey dragged me over to the table and sat me down with him next to me so I couldn't escape. Steve quickly joined us.

"Grace?" Mickey beckoned

"I shouldn't be here." I muttered.

"No shit." Mickey smirked.

"Leave me alone!" I tried to get up but Mickey slammed me straight back down into the chair.

"I'm sorry Gracie but I want to know what the hell is going on." Mickey always called me Gracie when he wanted me to tell him something.

"There's nothing going on!" I spat,

_I try (it's just...)  
I try (it's just...)  
I try (it's just...)  
I try (it's just...)  
I tried (it's just...)  
I try (it's just...)  
I tried (it's just...)  
I try (it's just...)_

"I'm not completely stupid Grace!" Mickey snapped.

"It's none of your concern." I replied trying to keep my cool, I looked to Steve and in an instant he realised what had been going on and he stood up and left.

"Steve?" Mickey called after him but he didn't hesitate. I took the opportunity to crawl under the table and run after Steve. I headed straight back to CID and saw Steve facing a rather angry looking Phil.

"I thought I told you to stay put?" He growled and I gulped hard.

"I did honestly! But Mickey dragged me to the canteen!" I pleaded and at that moment Neil came around the corner.

"What is going on?" He shouted.

"Sorry Guv but can we use your office?" Phil asked.

"Yes as long it doesn't cause a domestic in front of the rest of the work force!" Neil worked out of CID and Phil dragged me into Neil's office.

Steve followed us into Neil's office and shut the door firmly behind him, just in time as Phil backhanded me and I fell to the floor.

"Phil!" He hissed.

_We can't go back  
Can't go back  
Can't go back, we can't...  
We can't go back  
Can't go back  
Can't go back, we can't...  
We can't go back  
Can't go back  
Can't go back, we can't...  
(Feels like anything anything, anything anything)  
We can't go back_

"Yes Steve?" Phil turned around looking menacing.

"Why do you constantly have to beat the poor child?" Steve didn't really know what to say and it was obvious.

"Because this is how we deal with people like her!" Phil muttered

"Like her? The only thing that's stopping her from being normal is having a bully for a brother!" Steve snarled.

"I've never heard her complaining!" Phil started to raise his voice.

"Please Steve stop." I begged my brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

"Never complained?" Steve was matching Phil's anger and ignoring my wishes. "She's too bloody scared of you!"

"Steve! Stop!" I cried out but Phil kicked me in the stomach to silence me.

"You have no say in her upbringing!" Phil spat

"But I have a say in her welfare! I'm her brother!" Steve argued

"Who walked away? Some brother you are!" Phil spat.

"Please Steve!" I decided to try again.

"Yes Steve listen to Grace, for once she is talking sense!" Phil taunted and I began to get up off the floor.

"Don't patronise me Phil." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Phil turned around and focused on me in an instant.

"Nothing sir." I muttered, oh shit.

His hand shot out and pinned me up against the wall by my throat. "Didn't sound like nothing?" Phil spat and punched me in the stomach.

"SORRY PHIL!" I whimpered.

"Phil let her go!" Steve shouted at Phil.

"As you wish," Phil muttered sarcastically and let me fall to the floor; he kicked me and turned back to Steve.

"So what was your aim today Steve? What did you hope to achieve? To ensure that Grace would remain in one piece today?" He smirked. "Too late!" He laughed and I began to cough on the floor.

"What satisfaction do you get out of beating her to a pulp for no reason?" Steve persisted, why couldn't he let it drop? It was none of his business!

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 11.30, the meeting! Oh dear god! What would the head teacher say?

"Phil? The meeting?" I coughed.

_Singing Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm alive_

"Ahh yes, well remembered." Phil smirked. "Get your stuff." Phil nodded and I scrambled to my feet and left the office. Phil shut the door behind me and I didn't dare turn round to see what was going on, I just walked over to Phil's desk and grabbed my stuff. Every pair of eyes in the room was on me; watching me, including my brother Mickey's but I didn't care. I was beyond caring now.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Mickey coming towards me, I sighed I didn't want to talk to him. But then I saw Phil coming towards me as well, there was either going to be a clash or an awkward moment prevented.

"Come on sis." Phil snarled.

"Coming." I called as Phil walked past me,

"I'm sorry Mickey." I muttered as I hurried past him to catch up with Phil.

"What took you so long?" Phil snorted as I joined him in the car.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Well?"

"I tripped." I lied

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singing_

"Clumsy brat!" Phil replied and turned on the engine as we drove to the school. We didn't say a word on the drive to the school, as we got closer I realised that we heading towards Wade Martin High School, I shuddered; this was the roughest school in the area, great!

"Come on." Phil grunted as we parked the car and he got out, I followed him cautiously whilst taking in my new surroundings.

Phil waltz up to the reception desk and muttered "Phil Hunter to see the headmaster." The receptionist looked down at a schedule, looked at Phil and then dialled a telephone.

"He'll be down in a moment." She replied smiling sweetly at me.

"Good" Phil grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the corner. "It was hard for me to get you into this school. I had to pull a lot of strings. So you better be grateful!" Phil spat at me.

"Yes Phil." I muttered. "Very." I said sarcastically under my breath. But Phil had heard and he was about to reply when the receptionist called to us.

"The headmaster will see you now." She drawled and Phil dragged me off to the headmaster's office.

_Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, I'm alive _

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

"Hello Phil!" The headmaster greeted warmly whilst shaking Phil's hand.

"Now what can I do for you and your… daughter today?" The headmaster pointed to two seats in front of his desk and eyed me up suspiciously.

"Why thank you Chris. And this is not my daughter; this is my sister." Phil smiled at the headmaster as we sat down.

"Dreadfully sorry Phil, didn't mean to make it sound like you were older than you are. How've you been?" Chris asked.

"It's no problem old friend. Works been chaotic recently there seems to have been a rise in gun crime at the moment. Oh well." Phil scoffed.

"Yes in deed," The headmaster shifted uncomfortably. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to enrol my sister into your school. It appears whilst she was living with my father these previous 18 months she was never enrolled into a school." Phil announced.

"Well that's an awfully long time without schooling. Will you be needing catch up sessions… erm… what's your name?" The headmaster asked me.

"My name is Grace; Grace Hunter-Webb. And I shouldn't be needing any catch up sessions I've been studying on my own even without school." I beamed, rather proud of my achievements.

"Ah I see. Well Grace my name is Mr. Haydock. So what was the name of your previous school?" He asked.

_Singing Amen I'm alive  
Singing Amen I'm alive _

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died

"Crossland Grove High School, just outside of London." I replied.

"Yes, I know it well." He smiled leaning over towards his phone, "I'll give your previous headmaster a ring." He dialled a number and put the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello?" The familiar voice of Mr. Morris came through the speaker.

"Hello Mr Morris, it's Chris Haydock here at Wade Martins."

"Hello Chris what can I do for you?"

"I have a previous pupil of yours with me now by the name of Grace Hunter-Webb."

"Ah yes Grace Hunter-Webb, I remember her well."

"I'm glad you do. It appears that she hasn't been receiving any schooling since she left your establishment so I was wondering if you could send her papers across?"

"No problem at all Chris. No school for 18 months? I doubt that'll be a problem for her anyway."

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

"How so?" Mr Haydock looked at me as he said this.

"She was an incredibly bright student. She was working at a year 9 level even in year 7."

"Really?"

"Yes, she brought our school back into the league tables with her results; I'm disappointed to hear about the last 18 months though." Mr Morris sounded genuinely sorry.

"Well thank you for that sir, if you could send those papers as soon as possible that would be great." Mr Haydock was desperately trying to round up this conversation.

"I'll send my secretary to bring them to you now. Cheerio Chris."

"Yes thank you Mr. Morris." My Haydock replied and the conversation was over.

"Well aren't you a little cherub?" My Haydock replied smugly. "We are lucky to have you."

"Thank you sir." I nodded.

"I had no idea of your accomplishments Gracie." Phil sounded genuinely surprised and to be honest I couldn't blame him he had never wanted much to do with my schooling anyway.

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

"Thank you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Half an hour later we had received my files, placed me in a form and written out a timetable according to my ability. By that time the students were halfway through their fourth lesson so it was agreed that the Headmaster would show Phil and I around the school and purchase my uniform ready for me to join afternoon registration and participate in the last lesson of the day.

The school was massive compared to my old school and was certainly a lot rougher, it was terribly intimidating but I just kept telling myself that I'd seen worse things at home; and that was the truth.

After a lengthy look round we went to purchase my uniform; a blue polo shirt, blue sweatshirt and black trousers. It was certainly a better uniform than my old school. No tie or blazer no rules on how to wear it, I loved it!

I changed into my uniform and after a quick goodbye to Phil and a reprimand I was escorted to my form room, just as the bell for registration rang. I met my form teacher who seemed to be a jolly fellow by the name of Mr. Marsden, it then occurred to me that the school had mostly male teachers over female but it really didn't make a difference to me. My form room was in a science lab so there was loads of room and six to a bench, the sad thing was my form comprised of 3 girls and 19 boys with me included but regardless of this Mr Marsden sat me with a few lads that were in my classes the two other girls in my form looked at me and soon looked away clearly thinking I was not cut out to be one of them and who would blame them? I did have a gash and a black eye on my face plus a bruise on my neck.

"Hi, I'm Taylor." The boy to my left introduced himself.

"Grace," I replied smiling.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

"Can I have a look at your timetable?" He asked and I nodded handing him my timetable. As he read it I couldn't help but stare he certainly was a looker and he was talking to me!

"It's the same as mine!" He smiled and I smiled back; bonus!

"I'll show you around if you want?" He asked

"That would be fab." I smiled and felt myself blushing.

"Here's your planner Miss Hunter-Webb." Mr Marsden came over and handed me a planner. "And I just need a few details off you, it appears your father…"

"He's my brother." I interrupted.

"Oh I'm sorry, it appears your brother left no contact details." Mr Marsden apologized. "I need a few contact details off you." He handed me a piece of paper. "Could you please write down 3 sets of contact details?"

"Could I use my mobile phone to collect the numbers?" I asked unsure of the rules on mobiles.

"Sure, there isn't any rules against the use of mobiles outside of lessons." He smiled at me.

"Thanks" I smiled and wrote down contact details for Phil, Steve and Mickey.

"Whose details are these?" Marsden asked looking at what I had written.

"They're all my brothers."

"3 Brothers?"

"I have 4." I smiled. "All older."

"Poor you!" He joked and at that moment the bell rang.

"I trust that Mr Hopkins here can help you find your next class? German isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Taylor piped up and he quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the other side of the school.

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

"Hallo meine classe." Mr. Varley the German teacher began the class.

"Wer haben wir hier erhalten?" Mr. Varley asked upon seeing me.

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do_

"Ich heiβe Grace" I replied.

"Ahh you speak German!" Mr Varley exclaimed. "Wonderful. Grace Hunter-Webb is it?"

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Perhaps you and Taylor should sit at the spare desk at the back of the room. He'll help you if you need it." Mr Varley pointed to a desk at the back of the room and Taylor and I took our seats.

I listened intently for the rest of the lesson and soon realised that my previous German class had already covered the topic of weather so I was well within my ability range, but then again Jason and Mickey had taught me a bit of German when I was living with them. God knows why!

As Varley gave the instruction to pack away Taylor took the opportunity to ask me a few questions he had been dying to ask since we met. "Not too bad a first lesson eh?" Taylor asked.

"No not at all," I replied.

"Hey where abouts do you live?" He asked.

"Doncaster Road."

"You have to be kidding me!" Taylor was astounded.

"No." I replied slightly confused.

_I feel it burn inside, burn like the rising sun  
Lifted into the sky, took the only thing I loved  
I know after tonight all your power crumbles in my arms  
So don't worry, I'll be fine, when my life ends, I'll leave this scar_

"So do I!"

"Wow! What are the chances." I muttered.

"Here, take my number." Taylor handed me a piece of paper.

"Perhaps we could walk to school together tomorrow morning? Providing you want to come back?" Taylor smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh I'll see." I teased

"Are you going home now?" Taylor asked

"No, I'm under strict instructions to head to my brother's work." I replied glumly.

"Grace?"

"Yes Taylor?"

"How did you get the black eye and gash on your face?" he asked and I panicked what was I to say? Luckily the bell went and the students began to vacate the classroom.

"I have to go Taylor, my brother has given me a specific time to be at his work by and if I'm not there I will be in big trouble." I gathered my stuff and began to leave. "I'll text you later."

"Bye then." Taylor was slightly shocked by my sudden leave but I was already out the door and out of the school.

_When I fell down, I needed you there  
Every note and every word seems so hard to take  
Finally, In destiny_

The walk back to Sun Hill Police Station was not a particularly long or short one but the time in which Phil had given me to arrive at the station had me practically running! All the while I was thinking about Taylor; he seemed sweet but I found the question he asked to be a complete surprise even though I had been astounded to have no questions asked before hand I hadn't expected Taylor to ask so soon.

I reached Sun Hill and ran straight up to CID and as soon as I entered through the door I saw Phil looking rather angry. "You're late." He snapped.

"Sorry Phil but the time you assigned me to get here in is unreasonable." I replied rather bravely.

"Well isn't someone cocky." Phil replied sarcastically. "That'll have to change now won't it?" I really didn't like the sound of that; not one bit.

I kept eye contact for a moment, staring him out desperately trying not to give in but then he broke the stare first. "Steve is going to take you home when he knocks off as I have to work late tonight." Phil said

"Fine." I replied.

_A smoking gun in your hand, now don't you realize what you've done  
Put a bullet in his back, your hero since you were so young  
How could you kill the man who brought salvation through your pain  
He must mean everything to end it all this shameful way_

I could tell that Phil's temper was rising but I had found a new confidence within me I don't know where it came from but it was building. "Sit down and stay put and this time I mean stay put." He growled and forced me down into the seat that had been placed for me earlier.

"No problem." I smiled sweetly at him and he clenched his first ready to attack but he didn't.

"I've got to go out on a job." Phil grabbed his jacket. "If you and Steve go before I'm back text me. Got it?"

"Yup." I chanted.

"You're…. argh!" Phil left before he said something rather nasty.

I settled back into my seat and took out the piece of paper Taylor had given to me after German; I then took out my mobile phone and typed in the number. I stared at the number a moment and then saved it. Was I about to let this Taylor guy break down my walls and become my friend? He seemed cool enough? He seemed trustworthy?

So, with nothing better to do, I wrote a text message to Taylor saying the usual 'hi' and 'how are you?' etc. I didn't know what to say, I had always been a loner, never had any friends so it was all so alien to me.

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do_

I sent off the message and looked around; for four o'clock in the afternoon the place sure was empty. I looked up and saw Mickey staring back at me. So I decided to get up and take a wander over to his desk.

"Hey Gracie!" He beamed. "You ok to be over here?" He asked looking around for Phil.

"No not really." I smiled

"What if Phil catches you?"

"He gives me another beating on top of the ones he's already going to give me, who cares?" I scoffed.

"Gracie I don't want you getting hurt." Mickey said offering me a seat.

"Too late," I laughed.

"Gracie, what's the matter with you?" He eyed me up suspiciously

"Nothing Mickey, I've just met my first friend tis all." I beamed at him.

"Awww little sis!" He threw his arms around me and held me close. "It's about time too."

"So where did you go?" Mickey said.

_I started here so young and helped you get along  
Just did it for the love, and people healed through us  
Don't live you life in vain, don't take it out on me  
You're cracked, so just remember, I'm not your enemy  
I don't deserve to fall this way, by a man who felt betrayed_

"Could you not tell by the uniform?"

"School?"

"Bingo!" I laughed.

"Didn't your dad enrol you in a school when you ran away from mine?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Irresponsible… git." Mickey muttered. "Sorry"

Just then Steve came through the door. "Shit! Gracie over here now!" Steve called out to me he seemed worried. "Phil's coming up the stairs."

"Crap." I muttered. "I'm sorry Mickey, got to go." I ran off to the other side of the room and picked up my rucksack ready to leave, just then Phil came through the door.

"Hello Steve." Phil greeted, "Take her home and stay with her until I get home."

"What time will you be getting home?" Steve asked.

"About 8 pm." Phil replied casually.

"I can't Phil; I've got to go out." Steve stated.

"You will stay and look after that brat of a sister of ours." Phil warned.

"Please Phil? What if Steve stays until about 7 pm eh? I can cook your dinner and have it on the table for 8 pm, I'll be no trouble." I tried to help Steve out.

"Right ok…"

Suddenly my phone rang. "What's that?" Phil snapped.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone to silence it but within that split second I found my phone to be in Phil's hands. "Give it back!" I yelled.

_I felt so down now you're around to rescue me  
Every note and every word i'm listening  
Sometimes problems seem too deep to take  
Sometimes I cry thinking my future looks so bleak  
Finally, together we were destined, I know what's best for us in the end  
Someone hear me, someone stop me, someone listen, why aren't you listening?_

"Who's texting you?" He accused with a snigger.

"Well I won't know unless I read it." I snapped

"Aren't we cocky?" Phil smirked "That'll soon be fixed."

For a moment a sense of delight flickered across Phil's hate filled eyes. "Here have your phone. I'll deal with you later. Steve make sure you stay until I get home, can't trust this one!" Phil threw my phone at me and practically pushed me into Steve's arms. I glared at him before Steve dragged me off towards his car.

As we approached his car he threw be against the side and held me by the front of my shirt. "Are you trying to get yourself a beating?" He snarled at me.

"Get lost." I snarled back trying to get out of his grip; I had never been afraid of Steve because I had seen him frightened himself and knowing that Steve was human caused me to feel bolder when he was angry.

He slammed me into the car again and gripped even tighter. "Why can't you see that he's dangerous?" He pleaded with me.

"Get off me!"

"No! If you keep winding him up he'll kill you!" Steve cried.

_Passion in my eyes, I lived it everyday, but how could you go throw it all away?  
In my dreams it's me and you, it's there I saw it all come true  
As time went by faith in you grew, so one thing's left for me to do (finish you)_

"Well that's my problem then isn't it?" I screamed and pushed him off me and I ran off. I could hear Steve calling after me but I just kept running.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

I kept running for a good couple of blocks until I could run no further, I decided to hide down an alleyway until I could figure out what to do. I sat behind a dustbin for a while and watched my phone flash as Steve tried desperately to call me. After a while Steve seemed to cease calling and then I saw the name I did not want to see appear across my phone screen, it was Phil.

_I don't want you to give it all up  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us a chance to be_

Oh dear. I was really in for it now. He was calling me, that meant he knew, that meant I was in for it big style! And then I got a text message from Mickey. I opened it read it 'please sis go home, it'll be worse if you stay out any longer. I love you Grace'

I looked down at the time on my phone it was 9.15 pm I had been sitting in this alley for hours and I was unaware of how cold it was. I scrambled to my feet and realised that my fingers were numb with cold but never the less I began to walk home.

_And I don't need you to be by my side  
To tell me that everything's alright  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you _

So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?

The walk home was quite far but the entire time I was dreading walking back into the house and walking straight into multiple beatings but Mickey thought it would be a good idea for me to go home now and I have to agree with him on that one but I didn't make anything sound better.

I approached Doncaster Road and my heart began to beat twice as fast, here we go, I wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow; I knew that for certain. As I approached the house I decided to go in the back way hopefully unnoticed but who was I kidding no matter which way I went in I was in trouble.

_'Cause I did enough to show you that I  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
And I was the one who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough_

So I snuck around the back of the house and through the gate, there weren't any lights on in the kitchen only in the hall this gave me a glint of hope. So I crept in through the back door and as I shut it the lights flickered on and standing in the doorway through to the lounge was Steve with Phil behind him.

"Grace!" He cheered and came over to hug me but Phil got there first knocked Steve out of the way.

"YOU WRETCH" He slapped me I just stood there and took it much to his surprise.

_And when I get close, you turn away  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you_

"I'm sorry Phil." I muttered. "I'm sorry Steve." I turned to look at Steve.

Within seconds of my apology Phil yelled at Steve to get out as he took off his belt and focused on me. I didn't protest, I just stood there and took it. Every inch of me wanted to run but I didn't I took it. It was something I had never done before.

* * *

I woke to the sound of banging. I was totally disorientated and it took me a while to realise where I was and what had happened; I was lying on the kitchen floor and it was daylight.

_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away? _

Is it me? Is it you?  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind

I looked up to see Taylor frantically banging on the window. "Grace? Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Go, get out of here." I hissed.

"No Grace! You're hurt!" Taylor cried but I wasn't willing to let him in, I didn't know where Phil was and I was going to wait and find out.

"Get out of here Taylor!" I shouted and at that moment Phil came into the kitchen.

"GRACE!" Phil looked at me and then looked at Taylor. "CLEAR OFF!" He yelled and Taylor scampered off.

_Is it me? Is it you?  
Nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time? _

Is it me? Is it you?  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind

Phil crouched down and took my chin in his hand. "Oh Gracie, you know I love you don't you?" Phil cooed but I wasn't buying it.

"I do Gracie I really do but sometimes you need guidance and I'm the kind soul that will give it to you." _Kind soul? _I couldn'tbelieve what he was saying; he'd never said this before.

"I'm sorry Phil." I consolidated

"It's ok Gracie, we all have our imperfections." Phil smiled at me and helped me up. I couldn't believe what was going on!

_So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away? _

...What is it I've got to say...  
So why are you running away?

As I was pulled to my feet by knees buckled from underneath me and I fell back down but Phil court me and supported me. "Have you learnt your lesson?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yes Phil."

"Will you do this stunt again?"

"No Phil" I replied dutifully.

"I'll take you upstairs to bed, let you re-cooperate." Phil started to lead the way. "I've got the day off so I'll stay at home with you. If you need me just call yeah?" He asked as we approached the stairs. He bent down and picked me up as we went up the stairs and I closed my eyes as we did so. This interaction was so strange I couldn't believe what was happening.

_...To make you admit you're afraid...  
Why are you running away?_

He placed me softly on my bed and pulled my covers over me. He sat on the side of my bed and began stroking my hair. "Sleep well little sis, I love you." He smiled and left.

I was well and truly creeped out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

I took the rest of that day off and Phil was remarkably nice to me. It was surreal. But that was a couple months ago now; six months to be precise. These last six months have been the best of my life! No shouting, no beatings, no bruises and no pain! Fantastic!

_Julie has a dad that might as well be dead  
a case a day habit and 3 other kids  
and she's a much more beautiful person than he'll ever know  
she hates the world at least the one outside  
she's a myspace kid livin a virtual life and she's a much more beautiful person than she'll ever know_

Phil seems to have grown out of his violent ways after that day, I think it's because Taylor saw me lying on the floor, but Taylor hasn't said anything thank God. I have to admit for the first few weeks I was on edge, after growing up with Phil knocking me about almost everyday when there is a good spell you become more on edge wondering if this is building up to one massive attack.

But of course that attack never came and Phil and I began to finally get a brother and sister relationship! We spent time together on a Saturday and he actually smiled. I'm convinced it was because him and his girlfriend Kate had got back together once he had explained that he only treated me like that because that's what he had been brought up to do and that he was on a learning curve she was soon back to being his pride and joy. What Phil told Kate was actually the truth surprisingly enough but nevertheless I could not help but wait for the relapse.

But after a while I settled into my new life and as I did so the reports of my outstanding achievements came rolling in. I hung out with Taylor everyday and we had become pretty close he had never repeated what he had seen that day and I was thankful. Most days it was just the two of us but other days we hung out with his friends, it shocked me the ratio of girls to boys in the school there was about 6 boys to every 1 girl it was appalling!

By now it was June, we had chosen our GCSE options and had taken our SATs exams, we were free until September and nobody was wasting a second. And that's where we are today June.

_close your eyes and let time tick by  
in this life its ok to cry sometimes  
it can be hard to see when its right in front of you  
your gonna smile sometime  
and worlds will collide  
I know your tired of waiting  
when your through with hatin  
you'll be a much more beautiful person  
and now you know_

"Morning Grace!" Taylor greeted me as I approached his house.

"Miss me?" I joked as I saw him hop down from his gate post.

"Not really."

"Then why are you sitting on the wall?" I asked smiling.

"Because you are _always_ late!" Taylor jumped and pulled me into a headlock.

"Get off Taylor you faggot!" I screamed.

"GRACE HUNTER-WEBB!" I heard my brother shout from his car as he began his drive to work. "I never want to hear that language from you again, got it?" Phil snarled and I began to see the old Phil once again, maybe it was because Kate and him were going through a rough time? Who knew?

_Danny can't help but feelin alone  
walkin the halls with his head hung low  
but he's a much more beautiful person than he could know  
high school kids can be so nasty  
in a cut throat war for popularity  
a much more beautiful person than he'll ever know_

"Sorry Phil." I muttered and Taylor let go of me.

"Yes be sure you are." Phil snarled as he drove off.

"Sorry Gracie." Taylor muttered

"Oh it's not your fault Taylor!" I replied.

"What's up with your brother anyway?" Taylor asked

"God knows, come on lets get to school." I lead the way and we didn't mutter a single work until we got to school.

When we got to school I was greeted by the usual nasty stare; by now many people had worked out that Mickey Webb and Steve and Phil Hunter were my brothers and that they worked for the police. There had been an increase in crime at Wade Martin recently and it usually meant that the police would come in and interview us all and bizarrely enough it was always one of my brothers. So of course one person would see me with them and then spread it round the entire school. Oh well. At least no one had really bullied me for it, there were a few taunts but nothing more.

_close your eyes and let time tick by  
in this life its ok to cry sometimes  
it can be hard to see when its right in front of you  
your gonna smile sometime  
and worlds will collide  
I know your tired of waiting  
when your through with hatin  
you'll be a much more beautiful person  
and now you know_

"Ignore them Grace." Taylor took my arm and led me into the school and towards our lockers.

"Grace?" Taylor asked slamming his locker door shut.

"Yes Taylor?" I replied shutting my locker door more gracefully.

"Can I ask you something?" Taylor asked.

"It looks like you already have." I laughed. "Go ahead T. What's on your mind?"

"Grace Hunter-Webb will you be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly.

I was taken back by his question, I wasn't expecting that! I didn't know what to say, I had to think. Phil and my father had always told me that no one would ever want me to be their girlfriend, my stepfather included, and I had believed them. Who would want a troublesome girl like me?

"I've got to go Taylor, see you later." I muttered and ran off. I had no idea what to say to him and running seemed to be the best option, I ran back out onto the front of the school and ran slap bang into a tall black lad who was two years above me.

"Watch where you're going!" He snarled at me, "Ah, Hunter-Webb. Just the person I wanted to see." His lip curled, this was not good.

_and you don't feel so lucky  
but I see so many things in you  
believe me I know just what your going through  
so stand up and take a bow  
hold you head high don't ever let them get you down  
its all about you and its long overdue_

"Leave me alone Adam." I muttered trying to push past him but he threw me up against the wall and wouldn't allow me to pass.

"How about no." He grabbed my arm and pulled around the side of the school building.

"Get off!" I squealed.

"No! Your darling brother put my dad and brother away and now you're going to pay!" He snarled raising his fist, oh I should have bloody known it would be something to do with my brothers; probably Phil.

"We'll see what Phil Hunter thinks when we put his darling sister in hospital?" Adam mocked and out came his henchmen all sniggering as the came into the light.

_your gonna smile sometime  
and worlds will collide  
I know your tired of waiting  
when your through with hatin_

"What my brother does has nothing to do with me!" I spat and that was not the wisest move, bang, I was hit in the face.

"Good night Grace, sleep well." He smiled as he began to kick and punch me along with his henchmen.

I screamed, believe me I did, but soon it became too much and I was out cold.

_your gonna smile sometime  
and worlds will collide  
I know your tired of waiting  
when your through with hatin  
you'll be a much more beautiful person  
you'll be a much more beautiful person  
you'll be a much more beautiful person  
and now you know  
and now you know_


	10. Chapter 10

**There have been changes to every single chapter in this story. It is now a song fic. Please take the time to read it and your feedback would be great.**

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews too! If you would like to know any of the songs from any of the chapters please let me know**

**Dani xXx**

* * *

Chapter 10 –

It was Steve and Mickey that came to the school that day, after I had been taken to St. James' hospital by ambulance. They had Adam in custody and were set to charge him with assault.

_Broken home, all alone  
Broken home, all alone_

I woke to see Mickey sitting by my bedside holding my hand stroking my hair softly wanting me to wake.

"Hey bro, long time no see." I coughed as I came to.

"Hey little sis, gave me a righ' ole scare you did!" Mickey smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's not your fault some thug attacked you, and you'll be pleased to know he'll be charged. Phil has pressed for charges on your behalf."

"Thanks, I think." I muttered. "How is Phil?" I asked

"To be honest? I am not really sure but he does seem angry. I don't know who at though." Mickey replied scratching his head.

"He's been like that for the last couple of days." I coughed again sitting up.

"He's not been…" Mickey paused and I shook my head.

"No" I smiled, _not yet._

"Good. It appears things were looking up for you until now." Mickey joked and then suddenly Jack Meadows, who was like a dad to my brother, walked into my room.

"Mickey we've got to go." He signalled to the door.

"Ok Guv. I'll see you soon little one." He ruffled my hair once more, kissed me on the forehead and went towards the door.

"I hope you get better soon Grace." Jack smiled and waved goodbye.

"Thanks bye." I muttered and rolled over to try and get some sleep.

_I can't seem to fight these feelings  
I'm caught in the middle of this  
And my wounds are not healing  
I'm stuck in between my parents  
I wish I had someone to talk to  
Someone I could confide in  
I just want to know the truth  
I just want to know the truth  
Want to know the truth!_

I woke suddenly some hours later and found Phil standing in the doorway with Steve sitting to my right. "Hey Grace." Steve greeted warmly and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey." I whispered and rolled onto my back.

"The school want to know what happened, as do I." Phil growled coming into the room and standing at the foot of my bed.

_Broken home  
All alone_

"Hang on Phil, give her a little time eh?" Steve defended me.

"No it's alright Steve. I've _recovered _a lot quicker in the past." I said sarcastically.

"That's a good girl." Phil patronized.

"Get out of here Steve; you're technically still on duty!" Phil pointed to the door and Steve left. "Tell me everything." Phil snarled.

_I know my mother loves me  
But does my father even care?  
If I'm sad or angry  
You were never ever there  
When I needed you  
I hope you regret what you did  
I think I know the truth  
Your father did the same to you  
Did the same to you!_

"I bumped into him, he took me to the side of the school and attacked me end of." I snarled back. "Why are you making this out to be my fault?" Why the hell was he acting like this, he'd been fine yesterday it was like today he had flicked a switch and was back to being a bully.

"Don't speak to me like that Grace." He said with malice.

"When can I go back to school?" I asked changing the subject.

"Monday." He replied, "Chris is sorting out the mess you caused and said you aren't to return until next week."

"Ok, next question." I rolled my eyes. "When can I go home?" I asked.

"I presume tomorrow." Phil muttered.

_I'm crying day and night now  
What is wrong with me?  
I cannot fight now  
I feel like a weak link  
Crying day and night now  
What is wrong with me?  
I cannot fight now  
I feel like a weak link  
(Push it back inside)  
A weak link_

I rolled onto my side and sighed, six months of forming a good relationship with Phil and it was all gone in an instant. Why was he being like this? Eventually I shut my eyes and fell asleep regardless of Phil being in the room.

_Broken home, all alone_

I stayed in the hospital until Thursday and then I was allowed home to re cooperate. Phil left me alone; he was too busy brooding about Kate. They'd split up and he wasn't taking it well, he was angry to say the least. But the thing was Kate dropped the bombshell on him today (Friday); she was pregnant.

Phil is furious, as you'd expect, he already had one daughter and he had to look after me full time it was hardly an ideal situation. He was pushing for her to have an abortion he yelled at her down the phone and I couldn't help but thing _sure that's going to make her change her mind!_ But it's Phil and he doesn't act on compassion.

I hope to God that things calm down here soon, I really do. I don't think I could handle being on the receiving end of Phil's anger after so long without. But I wouldn't put it past him, he's that kind of guy.

I hear the doorbell ring, I creep out of my room and look through the banister railings; it's Steve!

"Phil I've just heard." He began.

"Oh have you now?" Phil slurred, I never thought he'd drink over something like this he may be violent but he wasn't a drunken violent.

_It feels bad to be alone  
Crying by yourself living in a broken home  
How could I tell it?  
So all y'all could feel it  
Depression strikes hard just like my old earth would tell it  
To me, her son, she told me I'm the one  
Pain bottled up, 'bout to blow like a gun  
Stories that I tell  
Are nonfiction  
And you can't take it back cuz it's already done_

Suddenly I was forced to cough and my spectating spot was revealed. "GET TO BED NOW!" Phil roared at me and I jumped to it, as I did so I received a sympathetic look from Steve.

"Come on Phil, let's get you some coffee." Steve tried to direct him to the kitchen.

"NO! GET OUT STEVE!" Phil screamed at Steve, I turned and looked at Steve; he was afraid of what Phil might do. Steve's eyes had been empty of fear for so long and the sight scared me.

"Promise me you'll go and sleep it off!" Steve tried to argue but Phil raised his fist and Steve cowered underneath him; I couldn't watch.

_Broken home, all alone_

"PHIL STOP!" I screamed, for that split second it seemed like a good idea, but the following seconds didn't seem so good.

"ARGH! GET TO YOUR ROOM!" Phil screamed and I stood on the landing not wanting to move.

"Not until Steve leaves." I demanded.

"No Grace!" Steve yelled back at me.

"Go Steve!" I shouted. I stared at him desperately trying to communicate for him to go and eventually he did, much to my relief. At least Steve wouldn't get hurt, he had built himself a life he didn't need to go back to square one.

_Can't seem to fight these feelings  
Caught in the middle of this  
My wounds are not healing  
Stuck in between my parents  
BROKEN HOME! BROKEN HOME!_

As for me, I didn't care; I was used to it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –

Luckily for me Phil came up the stairs a few hours later, paused outside my room and then went to bed. I sat up all night in my room waiting for him to come in, but he didn't. I got up at 6 am the following morning to see if Phil was ok.

_I wanted to find somewhere to hide  
When I opened up and let those fears inside  
I wanted to be anyone else  
Only to find that there was no one there but me_

I crept into his room and tried to wake him gently. "Phil? You need to get up; you've got work in an hour." I said quietly.

Suddenly Phil stirred violently and woke up sitting bolt upright. "Come here," He ordered and I step forward. He curled his fist and punched me. "That was for last night, now get out." He growled and I walked out clutching my face.

"Oh and Grace?" He called. "Thanks for getting me up for work." He used that sickly sweet tone again as if everything he did was normal.

_But I woke up to the real life  
And I realized it's not worth running from anymore  
When there was nowhere left to hide  
I found out  
That nothing's real here  
But I won't stop now  
Until I find a better part of me_

"No problem Phil." I called back and I returned to my room.

I sat in my room listening to Phil's every move; I watched the clock move to. Isn't it odd how time passes slowly when you want it to go fast? Eventually Phil came up to my room as the clock ticked to 6.45 am.

"Gracie?" He said and I looked up, he grimaced slightly and I assumed that there was now a black eye on my face. "I'm sorry sis, why don't we meet for lunch eh? My shout?" He apologized

"It's my fault sir, didn't mean to anger you." I replied dutifully. "Lunch would be nice."

"Ok, let's meet at 12 pm my work yeah?" He asked.

"Sure."

"See you then little sister."

_I let those long days get me down  
And all the things I hate got in my way  
I could have screamed without a sound  
I found myself silenced by those things they say_

"Bye Phil" I replied and listened for the door to shut and with a slam he was gone and I could breathe easily.

My phone rang with texts from Taylor all morning. They said the same thing each time _I love you Grace _I didn't know what to say, it was a bold move and somewhere I had never been before but I had other things on my mind.

I was worried about Kate.

At 9 o'clock I was bored with moping around the house so I decided to visit Kate and see how she was. Well actually I wanted to apologize for Phil's behaviour even if it wasn't a very good idea.

I found Kate's flat with ease having been sat outside in the car for hours on end practically every week. I walked up to her door and knocked, I then waited patiently for Kate to answer as I did so I grew forever more impatient.

"Coming" I heard Kate call from inside her apartment.

I heard the click of a chain from behind her door and it began to open. "Grace! What a surprise." She didn't seem too pleased to see me.

"I heard about your news." I beamed coming into her apartment without really being invited. "I'm sorry about Phil's behaviour. How are you?" I asked brightly and then I looked up to see Steve standing with no shirt on in the middle of Kate's apartment.

_But I woke up to the real life  
And I realized it's not worth running from anymore  
When there was nowhere left to hide  
I found out  
That nothing's real here  
But I won't stop now  
Until I find a better part of me  
That's out there somewhere  
And it can't be that far away  
That's where I'll find myself  
And I'll find my way out  
That's where I'll find out_

"GRACE!" He shouted in surprise.

"Steve?" I questioned but he looked angry, I turned and bolted out of the door.

"Grace get back here now!" Steve called after me, I heard him following me down the stairs but I didn't stop.

Suddenly I felt myself being thrown against the wall and I shut by eyes in fear. I was turned around and when I opened my eyes I saw Steve pinning me against the wall with a menacing look in his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He shouted at me

I didn't reply so Steve slammed me against the wall harder. "ANSWER ME!" I looked up and he hit me. "ANSWER ME!"

I looked up at Steve, my cheek stinging, tears began to well up in my eyes and I desperately tried to stop them from falling but one escaped.

"Grace! I'm so sorry!" Steve stuttered realising what he had done. "Grace I'm sorry! I'm not like that!"

"Get off me." I muttered but he didn't let go.

"Steve I said get off!" I repeated with force and he let go still shocked by what he had done.

"Gracie please believe me! I'm not like that!" Steve pleaded but I just turned and walked away, down the stairs and out of the building.

_But I woke up to the real life  
And I realized it's not worth running from anymore  
When there was nowhere left to hide  
I found out  
That nothing's real here  
But I won't stop now  
Until I find a better part of me_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 -

As soon as I was a few roads away I stopped, leant against a wall and sighed. "What the hell is going on?" I whispered out loud. He had seen his brother Steve in Phil's ex girlfriend's apartment half naked.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and ignored the text message Steve had sent me. I dialled Phil's number and hit call.

_Horizon shows the signs,  
the eye is getting closer,  
birds don't fear the sky,  
the clouds are looming over,  
the vessel breaks the back it takes,  
another wave that we must face._

"**Hello?"**

"Hi Phil its Grace."

"**Hello, is everything ok? You rarely call me"**

"No it's not Phil, is there any chance we can do lunch early?"

"**Erm we can do it at 11? Meet me at Sunhill at 10? Ok?"**

"Yeah sure, see you then."

"**Bye sis" **

It really was alarming at how nice Phil suddenly was. I had never dreamt that he would actually be pleasant towards me. It was so alien to me.

_Raise the sail,  
as we all,  
feel powerless.  
Raise the sail,  
as we all,  
feel powerless._

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 9.30 am; better get walking! I had a fair way to walk to Sunhill but throughout my walk all I thought about was telling Phil about what happened at Kate's. I didn't care if I was going to get a beating for going around to Kate's but I had to tell him what I'd seen.

I arrived at Sunhill about a minute to 10 and was relieved to have not met Steve a long the way. Phil was down in the lobby eager to greet me.

"What's that bruise on your cheek?" He asked as he led the way up to CID. "You have two. I know I gave you one but what about the other?" He asked.

"I'll tell you over lunch." I replied casually.

"Right ok, well take a seat at my desk and I'll be ready shortly ok." Phil smiled.

"Can I go and chat to Mickey?" I asked looking hopeful.

"Sure, why not? Just don't tell him anything ok?" Phil narrowed his eyes.

"No problem bro. See you in a bit." I smiled walking over to Mickey.

"Hey titch!" Mickey cheered as I approached him

"Hey Mickey!" I replied in the same manor.

"How you doing sis? I haven't seen you in awhile." He said smiling and offering me a seat.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

_Bloody hands reach out,  
violence breaks my body,  
drowning in the sea,  
lifeboats lost without them,  
the vessel breaks the it takes,  
another wave that we must face._

"Well for a start you are lying to me." Mickey looked compassionately at me.

"Leave it alone." I hissed.

"No."

"Yes" Why couldn't he just drop it? He always did this!

"The bruises on your face…" He began

"You will guess in an instant who gave me the one on the right. But you won't guess who gave me the bruise on my left." I said playfully.

"Two people hit you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well it's obviously Phil… but who else?" But Mickey was interrupted

_Raise the sail,  
as we all,  
feel powerless.  
Raise the sail,  
as we all,  
feel powerless.  
Drowning in the wake,  
as we all feel powerless._

"GRACE!" I heard a voice cheer behind me and I froze; Steve had found me.

"We need to talk Grace." Steve came over rather distraught.

"Wait was it?" Mickey looked at me but stopped mid sentence. I just nodded.

"I'll kill him." Mickey muttered under his breath but at that moment Phil decided to turn up as well!

"Don't Mickey." I hissed with haste. "Hey Phil!" I cheered seeing Phil approach.

"You ready Grace?" He asked eying up Steve.

"See you Mickey," I smiled and he got up to hug me. "Don't do anything." I whispered as we broke away and I went off with Phil.

"Everything alright Gracie?" Phil asked as we got into his car.

"I'll tell you when we are getting lunch." I replied.

"Ok, I know this little Italian place how does that sound?" He asked

"Fab." I replied casually.

"Tell me what's troubling you Grace." Phil said as our main courses arrived.

"It's Steve."

"Oh yes?"

_Under crests of stars, water breaks a broken heart.  
Under crests of stars, water breaks a broken heart.  
Under crests of stars, water breaks a broken heart._

"He gave me the bruise on my cheek." I replied sighing, Phil was taken back he probably hadn't expected Steve to do something like that.

"Why? What did you do?" Phil asked.

"I saw him with someone he shouldn't have been with." I replied cautiously.

"Who?"

"Kate."

"My Kate?" He asked and I nodded.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"Please Phil, calm down." I hushed but it was no use. He threw £40 on the table and stormed off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

Oh shit.

That was not the wisest move. I quickly grabbed my coat apologized to the waiter saying the money was on the table and I ran after Phil. As I came out of the restaurant I saw Phil's car screeching off. "PHIL!" I screamed but it was no use he was already halfway down the road.

I decided to run after him, it was the only thing I could do. Although I wanted Steve to pay for what he had done I didn't really anticipate Phil's reaction which surprised me. How had I not predicted he would react like this? This was the guy that would knock me about if I so much as breathed at the wrong time!

I hurtled down the street desperately trying to maintain a high speed but then again I had never been that athletic. I was still only four blocks away when I heard someone calling me.

_You are bleak  
You are beautiful  
No matter what they say  
In this light  
Tired childish games  
Swept us all away_

"Hey Hunter-Webb! Want a ride?" I turned around to see a lad two years above me riding a bike.

"You serious?" I wheezed,

"Yeah, where you heading?" The lad asked.

"Sun hill police station." I panted as the he stopped beside me; I looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks Alex." I smiled.

"No problem Grace, get on and hold tight." He smiled as I clambered onto the back of his bike and clung to his waste as we sped off.

We reached Sun Hill in no time at all and by then I had regained my breathe. "Thanks so much Alex." I smiled as I got off.

"Hey Grace." He called me back, "Take this, text me." He said handing me a piece of paper. Did this guy just give me his number? I believe he did!

_Sing it out  
Sing it out for all of us  
_

"Well, thanks!" I took the piece of paper. "I'll speak to you later then." I cheered and rushed inside.

"Hello there Grace." I was greeted by Reg Hollis.

"Hi Reg, where's my brother?" I asked.

"Which one?" He replied.

"Erm, Phil and Steve. It's urgent."

"Phil was called out on a job and he took Steve with him. DC Nadir's about to head down there now." Reg nodded to the entrance to CID and out came DC Zane Nadir.

"Sir! Take me with you please! I need to see my brothers now!" I rushed over to him and begged him frantically.

"Grace isn't it?" Zane asked.

_This is strange  
This is wonderful  
Its grip chokes us all_

"Yes sir. Please sir take me with you!" I begged again.

"Ok, but quit with the sir bull. It's Zane." He smiled and led me out to his car.

"So what's the hurry?" He asked me as we drove off.

"I can't say sir." I replied.

"Is Phil going to attack Steve like he does you?" I almost fainted when I heard Zane say that.

"What?" I stuttered.

"I guessed the moment you came into the office all those months ago." Zane continued. "It's ok. I don't think anyone else has clocked on. They all see nice Phil." Zane smiled at me.

_It takes time  
More than we have  
So what have we done?  
_

I just remained silent for the rest of the journey. "You better get out here." Zane brought me out of my thought but I just looked at him in total confusion. "So you don't get in trouble… look like you're just wondering past." Zane smiled at me.

"Thanks sir." I said getting out of the car.

"It's Zane and it's no problem." He smiled and continued to drive on, I watched as he turned right into a multi-storey car park and I followed slowly looking like I had nothing better to do.

I eventually appeared at the entrance where Zane had turned in, only to be met by several police cars exiting the place. I watched Zane drive passed and he signalled to behind him. I look down into the car park and saw Phil watching Steve like a hawk. And then all of a sudden I saw Phil launch at Steve.

_Sing it out  
Sing it out for all of us_

"PHIL!" I screamed and Phil looked up to see me running down the ramp towards them, but his stare stopped me dead in my tracks.

"YOU STAY THERE!" Phil screamed but I wasn't willing to stay still. So in that split second I decided to run off back towards Sun Hill but Phil had calculated my move and ran after me; Catching me as I had only managed run a few yards.

He slammed me against the wall and pressed his face into mine. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He demanded but I kept quiet. He slapped me. "ANSWER ME!"

"I… i… had to …stop you…" I stuttered shaking violently as he held me up against the wall.

"Stop me?" Phil let go of me and eased.

"Please Phil. Don't hurt Steve?" I pleaded with him and by now Steve had got up from the floor and was staring at me.

"Grace, leave." Steve said from behind Phil. "This is none of your business."

_It takes time  
Please tell me what we've done  
It takes time  
Please tell me what have we done_

"But it is Steve! It's all my fault!" I muttered.

"Yes Steve, little Grace here told be how she saw you in Kate's flat." Phil smirked.

"Grace?" Steve looked to me to confirm the story.

"He's right." I muttered softly as my eyes began to fill with tears; I was so ashamed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Steve shouted and I just broke into sobs.

"Get out of here Grace." Phil warned and I didn't need to be told twice, Steve hated me and it was all my doing.

_Sing it out  
Sing it out for all of us  
Sing it out  
Sing it out for all of us_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –

I left the car park feeling guilty; Steve was never going to forgive me. Never. I started the long walk to back Doncaster Road and back home as I turned the corner it began to rain and that just really made my day.

I dragged my feet all the way home with my head hung low thinking about what I'd done. I was walking through the Canley high street when I heard a police officer shouting for me to stop.

_As soon as your born they make you feel small  
by giving you no time instead of it all  
Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all  
Working Class Hero is something to be  
Working Class Hero is something to be_

"Oi you, stop!" I heard them shout, but I kept on walking as if I hadn't heard them. I quickened my pace and turned down a side street; I crouched down beside a dustbin and put my head in my hands. What had I done?

The police officer soon caught up with me and spotted me sitting down behind the bin. "What are you doing out of school?" he said and when I looked up I saw Dale Smith staring back at me.

"Wait a minute; you're that kid that keeps causing chaos at the station!" He said with great distain but I didn't answer.

"Not a talker eh? No problem, I'll just call your brother he'll have a few things to say when I tell him you're skipping school." He smirked as he dialled a number on his phone and my mind wondered who he'd call.

"Hello, Mickey?" He said into his phone.

Thank God he'd called Mickey.

"I've got your sister down here on the Canley high street." He nodded and continued to talk to Mickey "Alright, see you in a bit Mickey." He finished the conversation and grabbed hold of my arm.

"You're coming to the car whilst your brother is on his way." Smithy grunted as he pulled me up and away from the side street.

_They hurt you at home and they hit you at school  
They hate you if you're clever and despise a fool  
Till you're so fucking crazy you can't follow their rules  
Working Class Hero is something to be  
Working Class Hero is something to be  
_

I sat in the back of the car for a good ten minutes, completely silent. Mickey soon turned up and Smithy let me out of the car.

"Hey Gracie." Mickey greeted but I didn't say anything I just continued to look at the floor. "Why were you holding her Smithy?"

"She's supposed to be in school." Smithy said matter of factly.

"Actually she isn't. She was attacked earlier this week and has been signed off for the week by the doctors." Mickey corrected.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Smithy apologized but I just shrugged. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked but I just shrugged again.

"I'll leave you to it Mickey, but she hasn't said a word since we picked her up." Smithy informed Mickey and then left.

"What's with the silence sis?" Mickey said throwing his arm around me and leading me back to his car but I just ducked out from underneath his arm and turned the other way.

"Hey Gracie, what's up with you?" He asked grabbing hold of my arms and forcing me to look at him. "Tell me!" He pleaded with me but I remained silent.

_When they've tortured and scared you for 20 odd years  
then they expect you to pick a career  
When you can't really function you're so full of fear  
Working Class Hero is something to be  
Working Class Hero is something to be_

"Fine, you're coming back to my place though." Mickey said pulling me towards his car and forcing me in it.

I remained silent throughout the ride and even when he let me into his house and we sat in the living room I still kept quiet, I didn't want to speak I didn't want to ruin anyone else's life.

Eventually Mickey jumped onto the sofa beside me and engulfed me in one of his bear-like hugs and held me close. "Please sis, tell me what's troubling you?" He whispered into my ear and I burst into tears and told him everything.

* * *

Mickey dropped me off at Doncaster Road at about 9 p.m.; he and I had had a heart to heart and we both felt a lot lighter. Mickey had told me all about how every time I wasn't within his sight he feared for me and how he wished I'd never run away from him 18 months ago. And in turn I told him how much I missed him and how I wished things would go back to the way they were just me, Mickey and Jason no one else.

When I got home Phil was fuming. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" He screeched as I shut the door gently behind me.

"Mickey's" I sighed.

_Keep you doped with religon, sex and T.V.  
and you think you're so clever and classless and free  
but you're still fucking peasents as far as I can see  
Working Class Hero is something to be  
Working Class Hero is something to be_

"I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU!" He snarled coming closer to me, I could smell alcohol on his breath and this made me fear him even more.

"My battery… it's dead… I'm sorry." I muttered but Phil grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into the living room, as soon as we entered the living room he threw me forward and I stumbled over something; Steve's limp form just lying on the floor.

"Steve!" I exclaimed crawling towards my brother hoping to dear god he wasn't dead.

"Leave him!" Phil snarled kicking me in the chin.

"Is he dead?" I asked cautiously.

"No." Phil sighed. "Just unconscious. But take a good look at this Gracie because you caused this. This is all your fault."

"Please Steve, wake up?" I shook him trying to ignore Phil.

"Keep trying sis." He smirked. "I can't guarantee Steve'll talk to you after this." He cracked a wicked and then turned to leave.

"Good night little sister." He smirked and left switching off the lights and shutting the living room door behind him.

I sprung to my feet and rushed to the door as I heard him lock it from the otherside. "LET ME OUT OF HERE PHIL!" I screamed banging on the door as I did so.

_There's room at the top I'm telling you still  
but first you must learn how to smile as you kill  
if you want to be like the folks on the hill  
Working Class Hero is something to be_

"Shut up Gracie, you'll want to be getting yourself some sleep tonight. Big day tomorrow." I heard Phil smirked as he left the hallway and went up to bed. This wasn't happening.

What was Phil on about with the whole 'Big day tomorrow' thing? But I was too tired to think about it, I slid down onto the floor with my back against the door. I then curled up and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later find someone placing a coat over me. I shook the coat off me and opened my eyes to see Steve trying to place his coat over me.

"You're freezing." He muttered.

"You're awake!" I whispered hoarsely,

"Yes I am. And you're cold." Steve said smiling slightly.

_Yes , A Working Class Hero is something to be  
If you want to be a hero well just follow me  
If you want to be a hero well just follow me_

"Steve I'm so sorry!" I pleaded with him but he just put a finger on my lips and silenced me.

"We'll talk later. Just come here." He said holding out his arms. "We need to keep warm; Phil must have switched the heating off." He said as I clambered into his strong arms.

"Night sis." He said kissing my head.

"I'm so sorry." I kept whispering over and over again and eventually I fell back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 –

It's been a year since that night. A year since Phil knocked the hell out of Steve because I ratted him out, a year since Phil locked the two of us in his living room and turned off the heating; a year since I last spoke to Steve.

I woke up that morning to hear Phil screaming at Steve, I was curled up inside Steve's coat at the time and I desperately tried to bury my head inside his coat to get away from the mess I had caused.

_I'm always assuming the worst  
But you're going on none the less  
And there's nothing to cushion your heart  
led fall  
Letters from further away  
Keep pulling me close to home  
And they're something to cushion my callous sighs_

I heard an almighty crash and I gave out a loud whimper giving away that I was awake. Phil stormed through to the lounge and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck dragging me into the kitchen.

"Take a good look at your brother Grace." Phil snarled and I looked at him in confusion and then at Steve, he was bleeding from several cuts on his face it looked like he and Phil had been battling for a while before I woke up.

"This is the last time you will ever see your brother." Phil snarled and my eyes widened. "Tell her Steve."

"I'm leaving Grace." He said looking heart broken.

"But that's not the best of it." Phil smirked egging Steve to continue his sentence.

"I'm never coming back." Steve muttered and sighed.

"When? Why?" I choked back the tears as I tried to reason with Steve.

"Now. I'm leaving today." Steve muttered.

_And I know that you hope for  
Longer goodbyes  
Embracing for forever  
And falling in your eyes  
In your eyes  
Your eyes_

"But you can't!" I screamed.

"He can and is!" Phil cackled.

"Please Steve!" I broke free from Phil's grasp and clung onto Steve's arm.

"Don't make this harder than it already is Gracie." He said stroking my cheek tenderly as I cried for my brother.

"Aw, how heart warming." Phil mocked and I turned around and gave him a look of thunder.

"Don't you dare give me that look you wretch?" Phil snarled. "Get to your room."

But I didn't move and this angered Phil. "I SAID GET TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" He screamed and I felt Steve push me forward.

"Go sis, it'll be easier I promise. I love you!" He whispered in my ear and pushed me forward to get going up to my room.

That was the last time I saw my brother and the last I spoke to him. Steve didn't even send me a birthday or Christmas card this year; well, not that I know of. For the rest of that day Phil locked me in my room and then halfway through the night he woke me and decided to beat me there and then at 2 am!

_Pouring over photographs  
I'm living in your letters  
Breath deeply from this envelope, it smells like you  
And I can't be without that scent, it's filling me  
With all you mean to me  
To me_

But I'm fast approaching 16 now; I'm at the end of year 10 and heading into year 11 in September. My GCSE's are well under way and they are talking about me sitting them in September not June, but Phil knows none of this. I don't tell him anything about my life. Mickey doesn't know either. I've found myself becoming distant from Mickey in this last year, I think it has everything to do with my guilt about Steve leaving and I just don't want to loose Mickey.

Kate is expecting her baby any day now, a little boy. Phil is very difficult to read at the moment, he is on edge and I am unsure whether he wants this baby or not. All I can say is that I hope that child never gets on the wrong side of his father.

I turned down Taylor's offer about him wanting to go out with me, but we are still good mates. I'm glad it didn't ruin our friendship. But I do have a boyfriend; Alex the boy that helped me out when I needed to get to Sun Hill, he's in lower sixth now and it was amazing when he asked me, I couldn't believe my luck and have cherished every moment.

It's a Saturday morning and Phil has gone into work early whilst I am finishing some coursework, I am reeling from the previous days events. Phil beat me up last night, I hadn't done anything wrong but he just came into my room and started knocking the hell out of me.

I could tell he was in a foul mood when I met him at his work and he ordered me to go straight home, Mickey tried to talk to me but Phil gave him such a look that caused him to back away and leave me to walk home in the pouring rain. I suppose it was just the mood he was in, but still it was a pretty heavy beating.

_Continually failing these trials  
But you stand by me none the less  
And you won't let me sink though I'm begging you  
I'm begging you_

I heard the front door bell ring and put down my pen, history course work really was starting to get on my nerves so I was happy for the distraction. As I opened the door I was surprised to see Zane Nadir standing on my doorstep asking to come in.

"Sure." I said unsure of the purpose of his visit.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he went into the living room and took a seat.

"Brew?" I asked trying to ignore his question.

"Please." He smiled and followed me into the kitchen.

"You're not alright are you?" He said leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm fine." I said as I picked up his teacup and tried to hand it to him but I whimpered as I felt my wrist buckle and I almost dropped the cup.

Zane ran to my aid and caught the cup placing it down on the kitchen table. "No you're not." He said sitting me down at the table and passing me my cup of tea.

_Phone calls from further away  
And messages on my machine  
But I don't ever tell you this distance seems terrible_

"I'll be fine. Really." I brushed off put he wasn't having any of it. His hand shot out and grabbed mine rolling up my sleeve as he did so.

"He beat you last night." Zane said looking into my eyes, I looked straight at him and found nothing but sorrow in his eyes.

"I deserved it." I muttered.

"Pray tell," Zane said.

"I…I…" I began but Zane interrupted.

"It wasn't your fault Phil was in a foul mood after he'd seen Kate earlier yesterday." Zane explained.

_There's no need to test my heart  
With useless space  
These roads go on forever  
There'll always be a place  
For you, in my heart_

I was about to reply when I heard keys turning in the lock of the front door. "PHIL!" I hissed in a panic.

"Grace?" Phil called from the hallway as he threw his keys onto the hall table and headed towards the kitchen. "Look I'm sorry about last night, why don't you and I go out to the cinema or you can invite your boyfriend around here for dinner?"

"Go!" I hissed at Zane but it was too late, Phil had entered the kitchen and was staring at the two of us.

"Zane?" Phil said confused.

"Hello Phil, I was just on my way out." Zane said standing up. "If you need more help with your history coursework just give me a call." He lied and it took a while for me to click what he was doing.

"Oh… yes, no problem Mr. Nadir thanks for the help." I stood up to show Zane the way out and Phil let us past.

"Be careful." Zane whispered as I he walked out of the door.

_So I'll hit the pavement, it's gotta be better then waiting  
And pushing you far away cause I'm scared  
So I'll take my chances and head on my way up there  
Cause turning to you is like falling in love when you're ten_

"I'll be fine." I lied and shut the door.

"Care to tell me why I find Zane Nadir sitting in my kitchen drinking tea sis?" He said in a sickly sweet tone.

I hesitated instead of answering and Phil took that silence as an opportunity to pounce on me. "You're in so much trouble" He growled.

Oh Shit.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 –

"Grace?"

"Grace?"

"Grace!"

_sit back, i'll take you for a ride  
to anyplace where you decide  
keep holding on and don't let go  
too quickly  
knocked down, i'm lying on the floor  
ooh shit, he's coming back for more  
what can i do, where can i hide for safety_

"Hmm what? Yes lovely weather isn't it." I muttered as I came out of my daydream.

"You've not been listening to a word I've said have you?" Alex looked at me with great concern.

"Yes, yes I have. Something about the weather?" I said looking at him hopefully.

"Grace are you alright?" Alex asked me holding me closer to him.

"Yeah, fine." I lie looking over at the crowd of people at the west side of the field, the police had been called and I could see both Mickey and Zane watching me.

"But you're not, you're covered in bruises, you are withdrawn and you clearly aren't with it." Alex stated.

"I'm fine!" I said pulling out of his embrace and clutching my shoulder as I did so.

"See what I mean!" Alex protested. "What the hell is going on? Is it your brother?"

"What about my brother?" I snap my eyes narrow.

_strive to kiss again, she blinds  
i've been here once before  
you keep me running in circles  
can't stand it, i'm running empty handed  
it's not a waste of time  
i know you do it for pleasure  
_

"The one you live with. Is he knocking you about?" Alex moved closer to me and I backed away from him.

"It's none of your business!" I shout.

"Gracie please! I love you!" He pleaded with me and grabbed my arm.

"GET OFF!" I screamed and just then I heard Mickey shout and run towards me.

"Get off her sunshine." Mickey said coolly stepping in between me and Alex.

"Mickey back off!" I shout angrily.

"Gracie…" Mickey turned but stopped upon seeing me all covered in bruises.

"Don't say anything!" I snarled. I hadn't seen Mickey for over a month now, I'd ignored his texts and cancelled his calls; I was avoiding him.

"Gracie…" He started again as he reached out to touch my arm.

_were you sent to destroy me  
look i'm still breathing  
i warned you the white one is evil  
she will kill you_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and ran off crying and straight into the girl's toilets.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in" I heard a girl from the year above me snarl.

"Get lost Georgina." I snarled and headed into a bathroom stall.

"Aww that's not very nice now is it Hunter-Webb?" She taunted. "What's the matter your brothers not want you anymore?" I heard the other girls in her 'gang' snigger as she said this.

"I mean, I don't blame them. Who would want you? And what the hell you're doing with Alex I have no idea. You're not even in the same league; he shouldn't be giving you the time of day." She taunted.

"I heard he's having his way with a girl in his year." I heard another snigger and that made me snap.

I stormed out of the bathroom stall and charged at Georgina. We had a proper full on cat fight which involved the pulling of hair and scratching of nails, I had so much anger inside that I just kept going until finally a teacher broke it up.

"GRACE HUNTER-WEBB! GEORGINA BAILEY! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" I heard one of the P.E staff scream and all of a sudden Georgina and I were pulled apart.

_downtown, i'm going by the store  
oh look, she's coming back for more  
i need to run, don't wanna catch me  
today's she's serious_

"You psycho bitch!" Georgina screamed at me and tried to charge forward. "No wonder your brother beats the hell out of you! You're a lunatic!" I heard gasps all around me and I just glared at Georgina.

"Headmasters office." Miss Clarke the one who had hold of me shouted. "NOW!" She pushed me out of the girls toilets and led me to the Headmaster's office.

Oh shit. I was really in for it now, I'd get a suspension for this. God damn it why was I so damn angry. Phil is going to kill me. That was all that was going around in my head as we waited outside Mr Haydock's office.

"Come in." He called and Miss Clarke pushed me in.

"Aww Miss Clarke and Miss Hunter-Webb what can I do for you?" He said standing up from behind his desk.

"Caught her and Georgina Bailey fighting in the girls toilets in B block sir." Miss Clarke snarled.

"I see." Mr Haydock looked disappointed but I didn't care I just kept up my scowl.

"I have witnesses saying it was Grace here that started it. When I arrived it was a very violent fight." She continued, telling the truth all the way.

"Is this true Miss Hunter-Webb?"

_i'm trapped, caught and now i'm going under  
strike her down with bolt of thunder  
play your game but when i dare ya  
keep on trying_

"Yes sir." What was the use of lying? It was the truth.

"Ok." He sighed, "You may go Miss Clarke. Be sure that Georgina Bailey is brought to my office sharpish. Take a seat Grace whilst I call your brother."

"Oh please sir don't!" I pleaded. "Don't call Phil!"

"Oh and why not?" My Haydock eyed me suspiciously.

"He's going to kill me!" I panicked.

_strive to kiss again, she blinds  
i've been here once before  
you keep me running in circles  
can't stand it, i'm running empty handed  
it's not a waste of time  
i know you do it for pleasure_

"You are exaggerating Miss Hunter-Webb now be quiet." He shushed me and called my brother.

"Hello Phil?" Mr Haydock began the telephone call. "It's Haydock here from Wade Martins. Your sister is in my office. Caught her fighting."

Oh shit, I moved nervously in my seat. I was a dead man walking.

"I'm going to suspend her for the remainder of the week. Would you please come and collect her? Oh ok." Haydock continued. "I shall pass that on, good day Mr. Hunter."

_were you sent to destroy me  
look i'm still breathing  
i warned you the white one is evil  
she will kill you_

The call was over.

"Your brother said for you to meet him at Sun Hill Police station as he is unable to come and collect you." Haydock sighed. "It is a shame to see such a bright student like yourself get suspended but I have to follow the rules. You may return on Monday. Good day Miss Hunter-Webb." He said and I promptly left.

I left the school grounds hastily trying to keep my head down and just get out of the place. As I turned a corner away from the school I ran into Mickey. "You sure you should be bunking off?" He joked.

_standing stalling, always falling  
story of my life  
dying, kissingcome embrace me  
always giving up  
standing stalling, always falling  
story of my life_

"I'm not bunking off." I replied sharply.

"Alright no need to get narky. Where you headin'?" He asked.

"Sun Hill." I replied and shoved past him.

"Want a lift?" He called after me.

"No, I'm fine." I lied and headed towards Sun Hill with absolutely no intention on making it there. I was going to run.

_sit back, i'll take you for a ride  
to anyplace where you decide  
keep holding on and don't let go  
too quickly  
knocked down, i'm lying on the floor  
ooh shit, he's coming back for more  
what can i do, where can i hide  
for safety_

* * *

I rushed home and ran upstairs, I packed a bag of a few things and searched for my address book, I ripped out an address and ran out of the house leaving the address book open on my bed revealing where I was heading; not the wisest move. 

I caught a number of tubes until I was at the very edge of London and in the village I was looking for. By now I was exhausted with having to change tubes so many times but I was looking over my shoulder with every step I took. How long would it be until Phil knew I was gone? Would Mickey say anything when he saw that I wasn't at Sun Hill?

I couldn't dwell on it for too long, I dived into a newsagent and quickly asked for Hallows Crescent. I walked a further ten minutes before I finally reached my destination. 46 Hallows Crescent.

I knocked on the door timidly whilst watching over my shoulder.

_strive to kiss again, she blinds  
i've been here once before  
you keep me running in circles  
can't stand it, i'm running empty handed  
it's not a waste of time  
i know you do it for pleasure_

"Grace?" I heard as the door opened.

"Jason!" I was so glad that he had opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"I have to hide!" I panicked. "Please you have to let me in?" I urged whilst looking over my shoulder.

"Jason? Who is it?" I heard a woman call from inside.

"No one dear." Jason called back and I was starting to think he would help me.

"What are you on about?" He asked looking down at me.

"Phil's going to kill me!" I practically screamed.

_were you sent to destroy me  
look i'm still breathing  
i warned you the white one is evil  
she will kill you_

"Come inside; I want an explanation." Jason hissed and threw me into the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 -

"Jason? I thought you said that was nobody?" The woman came out of what looked to be a lounge and saw Jason holding me by the scruff of my neck.

_Telling me to go  
But hands beg me to stay  
Your lips say that you love  
Your eyes say that you hate_

"Well… erm… can we go into the kitchen?" Jason shoved me forward and into the kitchen.

"Hannah, this is my little sister Grace. Grace this is my wife Hannah." Jason quickly introduced.

"Hi." Hannah said nervously and I just nodded.

"Now tell me why the hell you have landed on my doorstep begging me to hide you?" Jason was angry; I hadn't spoken to him for years in fact he hadn't had any contact with me or Mickey since he left; well as far as I knew.

"It's Phil." I said.

"Yes you said. I thought you were living with my dad?" Jason questioned.

"He threw me out. Anyway that's another story. I'm living with Phil now." I summed up quickly.

"Why's Phil going to kill you?"

_There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
What you build you lay to waste  
There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take  
_

"I got suspended from school!" I panicked again hearing the front door open.

"Hannah go and get the boys upstairs." Jason ushered his wife to go and stop his sons from entering the kitchen.

"But why do you say Phil is going to kill you?" Jason asked as Hannah left and then returned to the kitchen.

"You don't understand what he's like Jase!" I muttered.

"Does he… does he hit you Grace?" Jason asked but I didn't reply. Instead he forcibly rolled up my jumper sleeve to reveal several bruises decorating my arm. I heard Hannah gasp

"Are there more?" Jason asked sadly and I nodded.

"Please Jason you have to let me hide here! He's going to kill me when he finds out I'm missing!" I pleaded and then I heard the front door bell ring, I looked frantically at Jason who looked at me and then Hannah.

_So I  
I wont be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces  
And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets  
Don't lie_

"Over there." He hissed signally to a corner out of sight from the front door. "Under the table."

I instantly crawled under the table and hugged my knees as I listened to Jason's footsteps going to answer the door. Hannah pretended she was doing some washing up whilst desperately listening to the front door.

"Webb." I heard Phil's voice at the door.

"Hello Phil." Jason said coolly.

"Where's my sister?" He snarled.

"Grace?" Jason asked. "I haven't seen our sister since I left her when she was six." Jason lied but Phil saw right threw it and barged into the house.

_You promise me the sky  
Then toss me like a stone  
You wrap me in your arms  
And chill me to the bone  
_

"PHIL!" Jason shouted and I bolted.

I crawled out from under the table and ran out of the open back door and I sped across the back garden and out of the back gate only to run slap bang into Mickey.

I shrieked loudly not realising it was Mickey and tried to run back the way I came only to see Phil charging towards me.

"Grace!" Mickey cheered when he saw me but when he saw the terrified look I had in my eyes his face turned dark.

All of a sudden I was snatched out of Mickey's arms and thrown against a wall; by Phil. "NO!" I screamed but it didn't work, Phil started punching and kicking me more violently than he had ever done before and then the pain really started. He found a nearby stick and started beating me with it.

_There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take_

"PHIL STOP!" I heard Jason cry but he wouldn't stop, he was laughing.

"PHIL!" Mickey cried but he still wasn't stopping, as I screamed he hit me harder I could feel everything going black I was fading.

All of a sudden I crumbled to the floor and the beating stopped, my entire body ached as I shook in total fear and sobbed. I was about to look up when Mickey screamed at me to stay down but me being me, I didn't stay down. I looked up and saw Jason wrestling Phil and Hannah frantically calling the Police, Mickey was unsure of what to do consolidate me or help Jason.

_So I  
I wont be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces  
And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets  
Don't lie_

As soon as Hannah had put the phone down and was screaming at her kids to draw the curtains, the police from Sun Hill were at our sides. I hadn't realised this was still there district. Dale Smith and Will Fletcher were the ones called to the scene and they instantly ordered that Jason stand away from Phil.

"What the hell is going on?" Smithy demanded as he approached Phil who was lying on the floor snarling.

"Grace!" Mickey dived over to me and embraced me I just shook more violently.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"Shhh little sister. You're safe now; everything is going to be alright." He comforted and rocked me slowly.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Will crouched down and spoke to Mickey.

_So I  
I wont be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces  
And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets  
Don't lie_

"No, I'll just drive her there." Mickey said as he started to lift me to my feet but I could feel my knees buckling and I fell back down. "Sis, please! Don't give up!" He pleaded with me as he bent down and picked me up. But it was too late, I had given up.

As Mickey picked me up I flung my arms around his neck and sighed. I looked back at Phil and saw as Smithy placed cuffs around his arms and said he was nicked. Phil looked straight into my eyes and as I looked into his eyes all I could see was hate and malice.

"I'm sorry Phil." I whispered but he didn't hear me, only Mickey did.

"You don't need to apologize to that… that monster." Mickey rubbed my back lightly. "Lets get you cleaned up eh?" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

Maybe it was finally over?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 –

"Grace?" Mickey called my name but he seemed so far away. "Grace, stay with me babe don't shut your eyes."

My eyes fluttered in to focus and saw that we were stuck in traffic on the way to St. Hughes, Mickey was flicking between me and the road; eyes wide.

"I…" I began but couldn't get my words out. "Sleepy." I muttered and suddenly I felt my head flop forward and I slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

I came round some time later to find I was hooked up to various pieces of equipment and had wires pressed into me left, right and bloody centre.

"Grace?" I heard Mickey's voice beside me and then I felt him reach for my hand.

"Are we there yet?" I muttered like a half wit.

"Yes Grace, we're at St. Hughes. You're safe now." He smiled at me and my vision came into focus.

"Where's Phil?" I asked trying to sit up.

_You've already ruined  
What you should've held dear  
But teaching imperfection's like drilling holes in the sea_

"He's rotting in a Sun Hill cell." Mickey smiled mischievously helping me into a sitting position. "That reminds me." Mickey said suddenly looking at his watch.

"I'm going to sit in on his interview." Mickey said standing up.

"You're not going?" I asked panicked. "I don't want to be alone." I'd been alone before but I didn't want to have to be alone anymore not now that everyone knew.

"I'll be out for a bit. Anyway I found someone skulking around in the corridor and thought he would be better company than your old brother here." He ruffled my hair playfully and called for someone to come over.

And there stood my boyfriend; Alex.

"Grace!" He cheered running over to me and hugging me.

"I'll leave you two love birds to it." Mickey smirked.

"Don't be too long." I shouted after him anxiously.

"Aww Grace, I am so sorry." Alex said sitting next to be placing my head in his lap and stroking my hair softly.

"It's my fault; I should have told you what was going on." I sighed but he just kissed me tenderly.

"It's alright; I already knew what was going on."

"You did?" I said raising my eye brow.

"Taylor told me about the day he found you last year." Alex said sadly.

"Oh that."

"Don't be mad at him, he figured you wouldn't tell me so he did." Alex reasoned.

"I'm not mad at him." I said relaxing back into Alex's lap.

"I'm glad you're safe." Alex smiled.

_If I took you aside  
Would you listen to me  
I'd give you all my wisdom in way of an apology_

"You don't know the half of it." I giggled softly and then drifted off to a long over due, peaceful sleep.

**At Sun Hill**** # Regular POV#**

"Interview started at 16.03 with Phil Hunter in regards to allegations of child abuse. Present is DS Zane Nadir and DC Mickey Webb" Zane Nadir was interviewing Phil whilst Mickey sat next to him, eager to hear Phil's pathetic excuses.

"The child in mention is one Grace Hunter-Webb." Zane continued as Phil sat back in his chair. He was going to test these two and he was going to push them until they broke.

"This is your sister correct?" Zane asked,

"Yes." Phil replied.

"Tell me about the case our officers were called to today?" Mickey asked,

"You were there Mickey why don't you tell us?" Phil snarled.

"No, you are the one being questioned." Zane said firmly.

"That half wit brother of hers…"

"Jason Webb?" Zane interrupted.

"Yeah, him." Phil continued, "He had her at his house."

"And why was that?" Zane questioned.

"She'd run away." Phil replied dryly.

Mickey rolled his eyes and then chose to speak. "Tell me Phil, why did she run away?"

"I don't know." Phil shrugged his shoulders knowing full well why she had run.

_Was it all a lie?  
Why are you pretending  
To sacrifice?  
Why are your pretending  
To sacrifice those real things  
And win the fight?_

"Shall I answer for you then?" Mickey teased. "She was scared of you Phil. The exact words she said to the headmaster at her high school were 'Phil's going to kill me.' Can you tell me why she would have thought that?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Phil laughed and Mickey began to get angry but Zane put a hand on Mickey's arm to silence him.

"I'll put it to you like this Phil. You knock her about. It's really as simple as, you like to have control over your sister because she is the only one scared enough to obey you but only because you beat the hell out of her. I've seen it for myself, the after injuries and it's not pretty." Zane smirked.

"So."

"Was that you admitting to the abuse?" Mickey leaned forward.

"Might as well." Phil scowled. "I know the system, if Mickey thinks a little he'll be able to gather enough evidence to put me away for a very long time." Phil smirked and Mickey felt a chill go down the back of his spine. What was that supposed to mean?

Mickey got up and left the room whilst Zane wrapped up the interviewing and led Phil back to his cell. Mickey was standing leaning against a wall breathing hard when Phil walked past.

Before he could help it his arm shot out and grabbed hold of Phil's. "Just tell me why you did it?" He pleaded with Phil.

"Because you need to tame beasts like her." He said darkly but Mickey was more shocked by what he said next. "Plus I liked to hear her scream and see her cowering from me."

Mickey was about ready to punch Phil but Zane pushed him forward and continued to put him in one of the cells.

"Are you ok Mickey?" Mickey spun around to see his life-long friend Jack Meadows standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

"In all honesty Guv'?" Mickey turned to face Jack with a pained look. "Not really."

"Come to my office son." Jack smiled and patted Mickey on the back as he led the way up to his office; he was going to get Mickey to talk for once in his life time.

**Jack's Office**

_I thought that I told you  
That it wasn't working?  
_

Jack sat down behind his desk and got out a bottle of whiskey accompanied by two shot glasses. He then pointed to the seat where Mickey then sat in front of him whilst he poured a large measure for Mickey and a smaller one for himself.

"Tell me what's going on." Jack placed his hands on his lap as he sat back in his comfy leather chair and watched the small adult in front of him. Mickey had always been scrawny and now it seemed even more obvious to him.

Mickey had been through tough times, the whole thing with Delaney and then the MI6 business not to mention Mickey's inability to hold down a girl friend certainly took its toll on the lad. And then there was what he had been through as a child; this was a person with a hell of a dark past.

"Where do I start?" Mickey attempted to joke but it was accompanied by a long sigh. "I should be getting back to Grace." He said standing up.

"Mickey." Jack called. "Let me come with you, we can take a statement from her together?" Jack suggested and Mickey smiled.

"Cheers Guv." He said. "But I don't know what we're gonna find, I don't even know the ins and outs." He sighed again and led the way out of Sun Hill.

**Grace's POV**

I woke to find myself still in Alex's arms with him gently stroking my hair.

"Hello sleeping beauty." He smiled and kissed me tenderly. I savoured the moment and enjoyed his act of passion with a new freedom and lease of life; a life away from Phil.

A loud cough was heard from just in front of us announcing the arrival of my brother Mickey.

"Sorry." I said pulling away from Alex whilst Mickey laughed.

"So you should be." Mickey said sternly and I gave him a shocked look.

"Joking!" Mickey laughed but I didn't find it that funny as Alex felt it necessary to stand up and allow Mickey to sit where he was.

"That wasn't funny." Alex interrupted.

_I thought that I told you  
That it wasn't working?_

"Alex." I hissed.

"No, it's alright Grace he's right. It was a bad joke and not remotely funny. How are you feeling?" Mickey asked stroking my hair affectionately.


	19. Chapter 19

The outcast

Chapter 19 – The End

I didn't answer Mickey's question, I just rolled over and turned away from him.

"Please Grace." Mickey said placing a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. "Grace, we need a statement." He pressed.

"I don't want to make one." I muttered.

"I'm going to go now darling, get well soon." Alex crouched down below me, lifted my head and kissed me softly.

"Bye." I mouthed as he stood up and left.

"What do you mean you don't want to make a statement?" Mickey asked me.

"Exactly what I say. I don't want to make a statement." I replied softly as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"Please Grace." Mickey pleaded. "Phil has to be punished for what he's done to you." Mickey persisted.

"And what has he done to me Mickey?" I asked sitting up.

"You know what he's done."

"It seems I'm having a lapse of memory… care to tell me what he did to me?" I snarled.

"He abused you Grace!" Mickey cried out in desperation and I noticed, for the first time, that DCI Meadows was standing in the doorway; shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh did he now?" I spat. "And how would you know?"

"Why are you doing this Grace?" Mickey complained and I just looked away.

"I'm not doing anything Mickey, it's you that is forcing me to make a statement." I muttered.

"Grace please, what about that time you told me everything that had happened between you, Phil and Steve?" Mickey asked trying to win me over.

"Lies." I muttered.

"That's not true." Mickey said looking at me sympathetically.

"I don't need your pity!" I barked.

"Grace please. Let me get rid of this burden for you. Let's start a new life together; you and me." Mickey smiled and I turned to face him.

"As if you want the extra hassle." I scoffed.

"Grace I will make it my soul purpose to help you through this." Mickey placed his hand on his heart and whispered. "I promise."

"Promise?"

"We're in this together sis." Mickey smiled.

"Yes Grace, we're all in this together." Came a voice from behind Mickey and I looked up to see Steve standing in the doorway.

"STEVE!" I cheered and tried to get up out of the bed but Steve rushed over to me and threw his arms around me holding me tight.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as tears began to flow freely down my face.

"It's alright little sis, it's alright." Steve held me tighter and stroked my back soothingly and at that point I realised; 

It was over.

* * *

**That's it! I know this ending is rather short and long over due but there we go! I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic and i'm open to any suggestions**

**xdaniellex**


End file.
